Survivor: Hikawa Shrine
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Tuxedo Mask hosts as 10 Senshi - Moon, Chibi Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto - try to outwit, outplay and outlast each other to claim the ultimate prize! 39 days, 10 Senshi, 1 Survivor!
1. No One is as Smart as Me

**Survivor: Hikawa Shrine**

**_(Vote in my profile poll for your favorite Sailor Senshi!)_  
><strong>

Tuxedo Mask stands outside the Hikawa Shrine, with ten Sailor Senshi waiting behind him.

"Welcome to Survivor: Hikawa Shrine," he announces. "For the next 39 days, these 10 Sailor Senshi will live in the woods outside this shrine area. They will be forced to work together and learn to adapt, or they will be voted out. In the end, only one will remain to claim the ultimate prize. 39 days, 10 Senshi, 1 Survivor!"

The Survivor theme song "Ancient Voices" plays, while the 10 contestants of the competition are shown:

Sailor Moon / Usagi Tsukino

Sailor Chibi Moon / Chibi-Usa

Sailor Mercury / Ami Mizuno

Sailor Venus / Minako Aino

Sailor Mars / Rei Hino

Sailor Jupiter / Makoto Kino

Sailor Saturn / Hotaru Tomoe

Sailor Uranus / Haruka Tenoh

Sailor Neptune / Michiru Kaioh

Sailor Pluto / Setsuna Meioh

Chapter 1

No One is as Smart as Me

Day 1

Tuxedo Mask addresses the 10 Senshi as they arrive in the woods.

"You will be spending the next 39 days out here, so make the best of your shelter, as one tribe, the Senshi tribe," he tells them. "I have given you supplies to help you out. You also have a large bucket of rice – make sure you ration it out well. I will be seeing you tomorrow for your first reward challenge."

He suddenly disappears, leaving behind the 10 Senshi.

"Let's get to work," Ami announces to the others. "Makoto, you start building the shelter's foundation. Haruka and Michiru, you work with her to make sure the shelter is built strong. Rei, you start a fire…"

_"We're only seconds into the competition and Ami is ordering everyone around," Haruka says. "She clearly feels that she should be the leader around here, and it is quite annoying."_

The Sailor Senshi begin putting together their shelter. Makoto, Haruka and Michiru do much of the hard labor. Usagi and Chibi-Usa seem to just sit around doing nothing while everyone else works.

"Usagi, why aren't you helping?" Ami asks.

"Why, isn't that obvious, because I'm always the hero around here!" Usagi replies. "I always come through for everyone, don't I?"

_"Usagi doesn't seem to realize this is a game, and that she's going to have to play it in order to advance in it," Ami says. "Her laziness will not work well out here."_

Rei easily makes a fire for the tribe. Chibi-Usa and Usagi quickly sit down in front of it, not doing anything.

_"Very curious the way Chibi-Usa and Usagi are behaving," Rei says. "I'm surprised they aren't helping, like everyone else is."_

After their shelter is built, Makoto begins cooking the rice for the tribe.

"I love cooking!" she comments to Ami and Minako, who are standing near her. "This is my forte; I'll do this as long as I'm out here."

Ami looks around to make sure no one is watching the three of them. Then she pulls Minako and Makoto close to her and whispers to them.

"We're going to be an alliance in this game," Ami whispers. "We three will vote together at every vote, and we'll make sure we stay together no matter what."

Makoto and Minako both nod silently at Ami, then each one shakes her hand.

_"I want to win!" Minako says. "I'm not sure what everyone else is playing this game for, but I want to be crowned the winner! I hope Ami's ideas will allow me to go farther in this game."_

_ "I'm willing to let Ami do the tough thinking in this game, as long as it helps me out," Makoto says. "Right now I'm content in cooking the rice and making everybody happy."_

_ "No one is as smart as me in this game," Ami says. "My brilliance is going to carry me through this game. I will have every single scenario figured out, long before anyone else can come up with an escape route, and then it will be too late for them."_

The Outer Scouts find a spot in the shelter to relax. Haruka and Michiru lie down next to each other.

"We'll stick together to the end, Haruka," Michiru tells her.

"Of course we will," Haruka replies.

Meanwhile, Setsuna comforts Hotaru.

"I know that some of the game theory involved in this competition might be a bit complicated, but I'll be here to help you out all the way," Setsuna tells her.

"Thank you, Setsuna," Hotaru replies.

_"As much as I'd like to do well in this game, I'd also like to help out Sailor Saturn along the way," Setsuna says. "I won't betray her at any point."_

Elsewhere, Usagi finds reason to find fault with Rei.

"Rei, I don't think you've done a good enough job with the fire!" Usagi complains. "I expect a better fire out of you!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Rei responds. "That's my specialty, fire."

"The way you made that fire here, it won't last long," Usagi states.

"I don't understand what you mean," Rei replies. "This is a very stable fire, and besides, this is my home. I would know best about anything around the Hikawa Shrine."

"Maybe you think so," Usagi says.

_"Is Usagi insane? I don't understand why she's pushing her way to get knocked out of the game so early," Rei says. "She seems intent on causing trouble."_

Day 2

As the Senshi are eating some rice that morning, they are met by a visitor.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Usagi exclaims, rushing over to glomp him.

"Now, now, we're in a competition here," Tuxedo Mask states. "Anyway, I want to inform you of our first reward challenge, which will be happening in a few hours. Meet me out in the field to our right, where you will compete for your first reward of this game."

He then suddenly disappears.

"Where did he go?" Usagi asks. "Chibi-Usa, tell me where he went!"

"I don't know," Chibi-Usa replies.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Usagi shouts.

"Okay, that's enough, Usagi," Haruka states.

Some of the players begin to discuss what they think the reward challenge will be.

"Something physical, definitely," Makoto says.

"No, I'm hoping for something mental," Ami replies.

"Maybe a combination of the two," Minako suggests.

"We'll find out soon enough," Rei says.

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, girls!" Tuxedo Mask shouts.

The ten Senshi make their way into the reward challenge area.

"It is time for your first reward challenge. For this challenge, you'll be split up into two teams of 5, and play a volleyball match. The first team to 3 points wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" the players exclaim.

"The winning team will all get nice blankets and pillows to bring back to camp. You'll have a nice, comfortable sleep. Of course, you can share with the losers if you wish, but that's your choice. You will be split up into teams, as chosen by team captains. Each of you reach into this bag and pull out a marble."

The Senshi all take a marble out of the bag.

"Now reveal the color of your marble."

Everyone is revealed to have white marbles except for Ami and Setsuna.

"Very well, then, Ami and Setsuna will be the two team captains. Ami's marble is blue; she will go first. Setsuna's marble is green; she will choose second."

"I choose Minako," Ami says.

Minako excitedly runs over to Ami.

"I'll go with Haruka," Setsuna states.

Haruka walks over towards Setsuna.

"I'll choose Makoto," Ami says.

They continue choosing players until each one has a team. Ami's team consists of Minako, Makoto, Rei and Chibi-Usa. Setsuna's team has Haruka, Michiru, Usagi and Hotaru.

"Very well, then, since you chose first, Ami, it will be Setsuna's team that gets to serve first."

Tuxedo Mask tosses the ball to Setsuna, who prepares to serve.

"Let's go!" Rei shouts.

Setsuna puts the ball over the net, but Rei and Makoto set it up for Minako. Minako then spikes it over the net for a point.

"Ami's team scores a point! It is 1-0!"

Ami takes the ball and serves it to the other team. Michiru puts it back over, and it is returned by Minako. Haruka then hits it pretty hard over the net, and Minako dives for it. She hits the ball, but right into the net.

"Setsuna's team scores! It is 1-1!"

Haruka now serves for her team. She knocks the ball over the net easily, but Rei sets it up for Minako. Minako hits the ball right at Hotaru, who sets up for a volley, but Usagi dives in her way and knocks the ball to the ground.

"Ami's team scores again! 2-1!"

"What were you doing there, Usagi?" Haruka asks angrily.

"I was trying to score!" Usagi whines.

"You just helped the other team score!" Haruka snaps back.

Minako now serves the ball over the net for her team. It goes flying at Michiru, but once again, Usagi gets in the way, and stops Michiru from making a clean hit on the ball. The ball ends up going into the net.

"Ami's team scores and wins reward!"

Haruka picks the ball up and throws it angrily into the ground. She walks by Usagi in a fury.

"Congratulations to those of you on Ami's team," Tuxedo Mask states. "Here are your blankets and pillows, you can carry them back to camp."

_"I don't know what Usagi was trying to do, but she really screwed us over in this challenge," Haruka says. "She singlehandedly blew it for us."_

Senshi Tribe

That night, a cold wind blows through the forest. Those with blankets are nice and warm, but those without are feeling pretty cold. Nevertheless, the Outer Senshi, without blankets, do not ask for them, feeling that the Inner Senshi who won deserve them. However, Usagi, who lost, begins begging the Inner Senshi for their blankets.

"Come on, you've got to let me have one!" she begs.

"Sorry, Usagi, but we actually earned these," Ami replies.

"It's not that bad, anyway," Makoto adds.

"This isn't fair!" Usagi cries.

"Here, I'll let you have mine," Chibi-Usa tells Usagi.

Chibi-Usa gives her blanket over to Usagi.

"Ooh… can I have your pillow as well?" Usagi asks.

"No!" Chibi-Usa replies angrily.

"Waaaah!" Usagi cries.

_"Usagi is putting a real target on her back with all this whininess," Ami says. "I don't think she realizes we're playing a game out here."_

Day 3

In the afternoon, as the Senshi are eating some rice, Ami talks with the Inner Senshi.

"We've got to stick together strong," Ami tells them. "If we all vote together – and that includes you, Chibi-Usa – we can take out Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna, one by one."

"But I'm friends with Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa protests.

"They're our friends, too!" Usagi cries. "That's not nice, to be taking out other people of the game."

"But that's the game!" Makoto says. "The main gameplay is voting out other people before they vote you out!"

"Well, I won't vote out Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa complains.

"Fine, you don't have to vote her out," Ami replies, trying to placate Chibi-Usa.

"I'm telling the others about this!" Usagi shouts.

"Wait – don't!" Makoto exclaims, but it is too late, as Usagi runs off to tell the Outer Senshi about the plans.

_"Usagi is completely clueless about how to play this game," Makoto says. "And she wants to be queen? I can think of some others who deserve to be queen more than her – namely myself."_

_"Why does Usagi want to blow our cover, when we intend on helping her out?" Ami wonders. "Sometimes I can't understand her."_

Usagi begins whining to the Outer Senshi about the aforementioned plan.

"The others plan on voting you out, one by one!" Usagi cries to them. "I don't think that's fair, so I came to tell you!"

"Who's in charge of this plan?" Haruka asks.

"Ami!" Usagi replies.

"I'll have a talk with her," Haruka replies.

Haruka stomps over to Ami, who is still surrounded by the other Inner Senshi.

"Would you please step aside for a moment?" Haruka asks Ami.

Ami obliges, without saying a word. The two walk over to a secluded area in the woods, where Haruka begins to tear into Ami.

"What are you doing, thinking you can pull one over on me?" Haruka shouts. "What gives you the right to decide who goes and who stays in this game?"

"Excuse me, but this game is all about alliances, and I believe I have a bigger alliance than yours," Ami replies.

"Let me tell you, this is going to be decided between the two of us," Haruka states. "The one of us who is smarter will end up prevailing."

"Then it will obviously be me," Ami responds.

"I'm going to take you on, woman-on-woman!" Haruka yells.

"More like _man_-on-woman," Ami retorts with snark.

Haruka shoves Ami in the shoulders.

"You want to pick a fight, we'll fight!" Haruka shouts.

"No thanks," Ami responds, stepping away from Haruka. "I prefer to fight you with my brains."

"I promise you, something, Ami," Haruka says seriously, staring into Ami's eyes. "I will outlast you in this game."

"We'll see about that," Ami replies.

_"The nerve of that Haruka, pushing me like that and trying to bully me," Ami says. "She'll pay for this, I promise."_

_"I can't wait to show Ami how things will go around here," Haruka says. "And she will be forced out of this game before I am."_

Day 4

After the tumultuous day prior, Rei goes to Makoto and Minako for advice.

"What should we do about Haruka?" Rei asks.

"She put a big target on her back by what she did yesterday," Makoto replies. "I say we vote her out first."

"But will we have enough votes?" Minako questions. "If Usagi sides with them…"

Ami breaks into the conversation.

"Relax, I've got everything under control," Ami says. "All that has to happen is someone besides Haruka to win immunity, and I'll easily control the vote."

_"I love how calm and cool Ami is, even with the pressure put on her by Haruka," Rei says. "She's a good person to be aligned with through this game."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The ten Sailor Senshi walk into the immunity challenge area, all already transformed into their Senshi selves.

"It's good to see you all in your Senshi forms," Tuxedo Mask says. "Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each of you will have a wall made of strong steel, mixed with bricks. On my go, you will use your powers to knock down the wall. The first person to completely destroy their wall wins this."

He reaches down and picks up Luna.

"This is the immunity cat," Tuxedo Mask says. "If you are in possession of the immunity cat, you cannot be voted out. It's the most important thing you can win in this game. I want to thank Luna for volunteering to be part of this game."

"It's no problem," Luna replies, licking her paws.

"Okay, everyone take your spots, and wait for my go!"

The Senshi line up, each taking a wall that belongs to them.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The Senshi immediately begin attacking their walls. They find the walls to be much harder to break down than they figured.

"I included some magic within the walls, to make things a bit harder," Tuxedo Mask adds.

"Oh, thanks," Sailor Moon replies.

Sailor Jupiter begins making good progress in destroying her wall, getting it about a third of the way knocked down. Sailor Mars catches her wall on fire, and it slowly begins to burn away. Sailor Mercury, however, is especially struggling, finding her attacks to be totally useless against the wall.

_Come on, think of something,_ she thinks to herself.

Sailor Uranus shoots a strong attack at the wall, causing half of it to break off. Mercury looks over at Uranus with jealousy.

"Having trouble, Sailor Mercury?" Uranus taunts as she continues to make progress on knocking down her wall.

It would make sense for Sailor Moon to be making more progress, but she is too distracted by the other Senshi to do very much. Sailor Jupiter, meanwhile knocks down about another third of her wall, giving her the lead.

"Sailor Jupiter is in the lead!" Tuxedo Mask announces. "Can anyone catch her?"

Uranus begins shooting her attacks even harder at her wall, and another big chunk breaks off.

"It's pretty much down to Sailors Jupiter and Uranus!"

Jupiter and Uranus continue attacking their walls as hard as they can, and finally, one of the walls comes crashing down, the one belonging to…

"Sailor Uranus! Wins immunity!"

Uranus raises both of her arms in celebration, then immediately shoots a taunting look toward Mercury. Mercury immediately averts her eyes from Uranus, while Neptune hugs Uranus happily.

"Congratulations, Uranus, this is for you," Tuxedo Mask says.

He hands Luna over to Uranus.

"You are safe from tomorrow night's vote. As for the rest of you, one of you will be going home, and you'll have a day to figure out who that's gonna be."

The Senshi begin walking back to camp.

"_Winning was just to be expected," Uranus says. "Now it's time to take that bratty brainiac out of this game."_

Senshi Tribe

Back at camp, the Senshi have returned to their normal forms. Makoto goes over to comfort Ami.

"It's okay, Ami," Makoto says. "It was only one challenge."

"It means that Haruka will be out here longer than she deserves," Ami replies. "I'm sure she is going to target me."

"Then what are we going to do in return?" Makoto asks.

"I have a Plan B," Ami responds. "It should all work out."

Day 5

That morning, as the tribe is eating some rice, Ami makes her move.

"Usagi, I heard that Haruka is planning on voting you out," Ami says.

"What?" Usagi asks.

"It's not true, Usagi, don't believe her," Haruka states.

"Haruka doesn't want the strongest competitors around, so she wants you gone," Ami continues.

"That's so unfair!" Usagi cries.

"And it's also not true," Haruka adds.

"You mean you don't want rid of the strongest competition?" Ami asks Haruka.

"No, I don't," Haruka replies. "I want rid of the weak – and that would be you."

She pets Luna as a way of taunting Ami.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm just looking out for Usagi," Ami replies.

"Thank you, Ami," Usagi says.

"No, she's not!" Haruka shouts. "She told you a lie!"

"I'll make sure you're safe from Haruka's alliance, Usagi," Ami continues.

"Oh, thank you, Ami," Usagi states.

_"That Usagi! She's absolutely clueless!" Haruka says. "I don't understand what Ami's strategy is, but it won't matter. I'll get Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru to put their votes against her."_

Later in the day, Haruka explains to the Outer Senshi about her plans.

"We're voting out Ami," Haruka tells them. "And that's final."

"Shouldn't you be respecting your elders?" Setsuna asks. "I think I deserve a say in this."

"Fine, then, who would you vote out?" Haruka asks.

"I'd vote out Usagi, she could be a real threat in chqllenges later in the game," Setsuna replies.

Hotaru silently nods.

"What do you think, Michiru? Should we vote for Usagi or Ami?" Haruka asks.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Michiru replies. "Give me some time to think about it."

Meanwhile, Ami brings together Rei, Minako and Makoto.

"This is an easy vote," Ami says. "We take out Usagi before she rats us all out."

"Are you sure?" Minako asks. "Usagi is a great leader."

"Not in this game," Ami replies. "This is totally different from our usual fighting. She doesn't know how to play this game, but she knows how to ruin our plans. We've got to make our move now, before she goes and tattles on us."

"Fine with me," Rei says. "I have nothing against that decision."

_"Rei and Minako are like puppets to me," Ami says. "I control their minds. They will vote any way I like. Makoto I fear a bit more, but I still think I can control her. That makes things so easy for me."_

Tribal Council

The ten girls walk into the Tribal Council area.

"Each of you grab a torch and dip it in the fire," Tuxedo Mask states. "In this game, fire represents your life in this game. Once it is gone, so are you."

"What if it rains?" Minako asks.

"Never mind that," Tuxedo Mask replies. "Let's first talk about the reward challenge. Minako, you really won that for your team. Do you think that helped your status in this game?"

"Yes!" Minako replies cheerfully. "I think by showing everyone my skills, they think higher of me."

"But do you think that also means that you represent a bigger threat in this game?"

"I don't threaten anyone," Minako says with a smile.

"Speaking of threatening, it appeared to me that there's something nasty in between Haruka and Ami. Is that true, Ami?"

"Yes, and all because of a misunderstanding," Ami replies.

"What kind of misunderstanding?"

"I gave my plans for our alliance, but then Usagi blew them. She clearly proved that she cannot be trusted."

"Hey!" Usagi whines.

"Haruka got angry at me because I eventually plan on voting her out," Ami continues. "But she should be angry at everyone in our alliance, not just me."

"I know who I'm angry at," Haruka replies. "You can't tell me who to be angry at and who to be happy with, Ami. Just because your IQ is off the charts doesn't mean you're going to win this game."

"I think it means this game is a walkover for me," Ami responds. "But to each, her, or should I say, _his_ own."

Haruka grits her teeth at Ami, but Michiru puts her hand on her arm, to calm her down.

"Wow, there are clearly fireworks flying in this tribe from the very start," Tuxedo Mask says. "I do have an announcement to make before this vote."

The Senshi listen in closely to what Tuxedo Mask has to say.

"The player voted out will _not_ be automatically out of the game."

A few of the Senshi gasp upon hearing this.

"The person voted out will be sent to Redemption Shrine, where they will wait for the next person to be voted out. Once there are two players at Redemption Shrine, the two will have a duel. The winner stays at Redemption Shrine, the loser is out of the game for good."

The Senshi begin looking at each other in confusion.

"So, this vote is not the final say in everything," Tuxedo Mask says. "But it does put you in a bad position, because you will have to keep on winning duels to stay in the game."

Some of the girls look a little upset about this, but Haruka simply smirks.

"Now, onto the vote," Tuxedo Mask states. "Haruka, you have the immunity cat, you can keep it or give it to someone else."

"I will keep Luna," Haruka replies.

"Very well," Tuxedo Mask says. "No one can vote for Haruka. As for the rest of you, one of you is being sent to Redemption Shrine, and it's about to find out who that's going to be. It is time to vote, Ami, you're up first."

Ami goes to vote.

_"Usagi, for spilling the beans on my plan, and making things a whole lot harder for me out here, you will be the first person voted out," Ami says._

Chibi-Usa goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

Hotaru goes to vote.

Makoto goes to vote.

Michiru goes to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

Setsuna goes to vote.

Usagi goes to vote.

_"I'm voting for you, Chibi-Usa, because you get on my nerves all the time!" Usagi says. "Sorry!"_

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Tuxedo Mask states. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Usagi."

Usagi looks upset when seeing her name.

"Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa looks around, wondering who could have voted for her.

"Usagi."

Usagi begins to get more upset.

"Usagi."

Usagi pouts as she sees her name again.

"Usagi."

Now Usagi begins to cry.

"Usagi."

Tears flow down Usagi's face, as Tuxedo Mask pulls out the next vote.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine, Usagi Tsukino. That's six, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

"Waaah!" Usagi cries, as she goes over to get her torch. She takes it and holds it out in front of Tuxedo Mask.

"Usagi, the tribe has spoken," Tuxedo Mask says, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go, but you will have a chance to get back in this game."

"Waaah!" Usagi cries, before walking out of the Tribal Council area.

"Your first vote, and it was unanimous," Tuxedo Mask states. "Will you stay united for much longer? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and walk back to their camp.

_"It's not fair that I was voted out first!" Usagi says. "I deserve to be in the game longer! What did I do to get people mad at me?"_

Who voted for whom:

Ami – Usagi

Chibi-Usa – Usagi

Haruka – Usagi

Hotaru – Usagi

Makoto – Usagi

Michiru – Usagi

Minako – Usagi

Rei – Usagi

Setsuna – Usagi

Usagi – Chibi-Usa

Next time on… Survivor…

**The Ami – Haruka fight continues…**

_ Haruka shoves Ami in the shoulders angrily._

_ "Let me tell you something, Ami," Haruka states. "I will make your life miserable for as long as we're out here together."_

**An endurance challenge ensues for immunity…**

_ "This is a battle of willpower," Tuxedo Mask says. "Which one of you has the mental and physical strength to tough it out there the longest?"_

**And that challenge lasts a long time…**

_The challenge reaches six hours. Both remaining players are extremely struggling by this point._


	2. I Will Make Your Life Miserable

Chapter 2

I Will Make Your Life Miserable

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Ami and Haruka got into a fierce argument after Usagi told Haruka about Ami's plans to vote out the Outer Senshi.**

_ "I'm going to take you on, woman-on-woman!" Haruka yells._

_ "More like _man_-on-woman," Ami retorts with snark._

_ Haruka shoves Ami in the shoulders._

**With the target squarely on her back, Haruka did what she had to…**

_ "Sailor Uranus! Wins immunity!"_

**Ami then got her alliance to turn on Usagi, who was voted out unanimously. She was sent to Redemption Shrine, where she will have a chance to get back in the game. 9 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 6

The Inner Senshi eat some rice together, along with Chibi-Usa.

"We're really sorry Usagi voted for you," Ami tells Chibi-Usa. "We don't understand why she turned on you."

"It doesn't matter," Chibi-Usa replies. "I want to prove that I can do better than her!"

"Just make sure to vote with us every time, and you'll be fine," Ami adds.

_"Brainwashing Chibi-Usa into being our vote slave is the best thing we can do," Ami says. "She's young, she won't think for herself."_

"So, what's the plan?" Rei asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Makoto replies. "We're voting out Haruka, right, Ami?"

"Absolutely," Ami says. "We just have to make sure she doesn't win immunity."

Meanwhile, the Outer Senshi sit over in their spot in the woods, staying away from the Inner Senshi.

"We're in a bit of trouble," Michiru comments. "If Chibi-Usa stays with them, they're going to vote us out, one by one, just as Ami promised."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen," Haruka responds. "We'll get Chibi-Usa with us, and then things will go the opposite way."

_"Haruka is so confident she's going to get the best of Ami, but I'm not so sure," Michiru says. "If we don't get Chibi-Usa's help, we're hopeless."_

Later that evening, Hotaru pulls Chibi-Usa aside.

"We need your help," Hotaru tells her. "If you don't vote with us, we will all be voted out."

"Don't worry, Hotaru," Chibi-Usa replies. "I won't vote for you."

"But that's not enough!" Hotaru says. "We need you to vote _with_ us. Vote for Ami."

"I can't do that!" Chibi-Usa responds. "Ami's a good friend."

"But so am I…" Hotaru states. "You're going to have to make a choice."

_"I'm in a tough spot," Chibi-Usa says. "Lots of people are counting on my vote, and if I don't help them out, they'll be mad at me. I don't know what to do."_

Day 7

The next morning, Haruka walks right over to Ami as she eats some rice.

"What are you doing, eating an extra helping of rice?" Haruka asks. "That's for all of us, you know."

"Excuse me, I just needed a little brain food," Ami replies. "Just a little extra, so I can continue to be superior to you."

"You're not in the least bit superior to me!" Haruka exclaims. "There is not one facet of life that you are better than me. Not one, not one!"

"I'm a better _woman_ than you," Ami responds.

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" Haruka wonders. "So you have something against me because of my relationship with Michiru?"

"Look, I didn't start this fight, you did," Ami states. "You wanted to pick a fight with me. All I wanted to do was take your sorry butt out of this game, and that's what I'm going to accomplish at the next Tribal Council."

"We'll soon see about that," Haruka replies.

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The nine remaining Senshi walk into the Reward Challenge area.

"Welcome to your second Reward Challenge," Tuxedo Mask says. "For this challenge, you will be divided into two teams of four players each. You will have a relay race through the woods, trying to get these special Sailor Pens from person to person, until the last person on your team crosses the finish line. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" the Senshi respond.

"The winning group will get to have their own feast, while the losing group is forced to watch. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!"

"Now, since we have nine players, someone is going to sit out and not even get to participate. You will pick marbles from a bag; if you get a white marble or a black marble, you are on that team. If you get a purple marble, you are out of this challenge and will not win reward automatically."

The Senshi pick the marbles out of the bag, with their fists closed over the marbles.

"Now reveal!"

Makoto, Ami, Setsuna and Hotaru are revealed to have black marbles, while Minako, Rei, Haruka and Michiru have the white marbles. Chibi-Usa ends up with the purple marble.

"Sorry, Chibi-Usa, you are out of this challenge before it even begins. Take a seat."

Chibi-Usa sadly takes a seat, while the other players strategize about their running order.

"You should run last, Makoto," Ami tells her team. "Hotaru will go first, and Setsuna will go second."

"Minako, you go last," Haruka says. "I'll go first, and Michiru will follow me, with Rei as third."

The players take their positions on the course.

"For reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Hotaru and Haruka take off into the woods, with Hotaru taking a lead thanks to her being more lightweight. Haruka falls behind quickly, and she finds herself a whole five seconds back.

"Come on, Haruka!" Michiru cheers.

Hotaru hands over her Sailor Pen to Setsuna, while Haruka tries catching up. Setsuna proves to be very slow. This allows Michiru to catch up quickly after Haruka hands her the Sailor Pen.

"Keep going, Setsuna!" Ami shouts.

Setsuna continues to slow down, however, and Michiru takes a big lead on her. She hands over the Sailor Pen to Rei a whole seven seconds before Setsuna reaches Ami.

"Go!" Michiru tells Rei.

Rei takes off, and she expands her team's lead. By the time Ami finally has the Sailor Pen, Rei reaches Minako, and the race is all but over.

"Come on, keep going!" Makoto cheers on Ami.

Ami finally gets her Sailor Pen to Makoto, but by then, it is too late, as Minako easily coasts across the finish line.

"Minako's team wins reward!" Tuxedo Mask shouts.

Haruka, Michiru and Rei rush over to Minako and begin celebrating. Makoto frustratedly throws the Sailor Pen into the ground after coming up short.

"Congratulations, you win this reward," Tuxedo Mask says. "Enjoy your feast!"

Haruka, Michiru, Rei and Minako begin eating their food, right in front of the losing team. As she eats, Haruka makes sure to hold up her food towards Ami, then take a bite out of it and laugh.

_"This really hurts," Ami says. "To watch Haruka win like that… then rub it in… I promise to get revenge on her."_

Senshi Tribe

Back at their shelter, Makoto tries to comfort Ami after their crushing loss.

"It's okay," Makoto tells her. "It was only one meal."

"I know, but the way Haruka looked at me – it just wasn't fair," Ami replies.

"It'll be all right," Makoto says, hugging Ami closely.

_"I hope Ami doesn't get too discouraged about that one loss," Makoto says. "We need to recover from that and move on."_

Day 8

Haruka confronts Ami again that morning.

"So, I see that you and Makoto are pretty close," Haruka says.

"So?" Ami replies. "What's it to you?"

"I thought you were against that type of love," Haruka states.

"I never said I was against that," Ami says. "I just point out the fact – that you more like a man than a woman."

Haruka shoves Ami in the shoulders angrily.

"Let me tell you something, Ami," Haruka states. "I will make your life miserable for as long as we're out here together."

"That would only be a couple more nights," Ami responds. "Because I'm voting your butt out at the next Tribal Council."

"We'll see about that," Haruka replies, walking away.

_"So arrogant!" Haruka says. "Ami needs to get her comeuppance, and soon."_

Later, Haruka meets with the Outer Senshi to talk strategy.

"We're voting out Ami for sure," she says, "and…"

"And…?" Hotaru wonders.

"And we're going to do whatever it takes to get her to lose immunity," Haruka adds. "That means cheating, if necessary."

"We can't cheat, Haruka," Setsuna replies. "You know that."

"I'll do whatever it takes to shut up that little arrogant snob," Haruka remarks. "You know she holds it against me because I like Michiru?"

"I really don't think that," Michiru responds.

"In any case, she will suffer," Haruka says.

Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa continues to think about what she wants to do.

_"I really want to help out Hotaru, but I just can't betray Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto," Chibi-Usa says. "I don't know which way to go, this is so hard. I wish I had some direction."_

That evening, Ami sits close to Makoto by the fire.

"Is there anything that can screw up our plans?" Makoto asks.

"Sure, Haruka could win immunity again, but I have a Plan B for that as well," Ami replies. "You have nothing to worry about, Makoto."

"You're so brilliant, Ami," Makoto says.

"I know," Ami responds.

_"I'm glad I have Ami on my side," Makoto says. "She's so smart, she's going to bring me through this game and help me go far. Maybe I can ride her coattails all the way to a victory."_

Day 9

That day, before heading off to the immunity challenge, Haruka challenges Ami.

"I am going to beat you at this challenge," she tells her. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you don't win."

"Fine with me," Ami replies. "I don't need to win this challenge, I just need you to lose."

"So you're that confident you'll take me out?" Haruka wonders.

"Yes, I am," Ami responds. "There's no doubt that if you aren't holding Luna tomorrow night, you will be voted out."

"Well, I will be holding Luna, so that won't be possible," Haruka states.

"Whatever," Ami replies.

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The nine remaining Senshi walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity cat," Tuxedo Mask states.

Haruka hands Luna over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank you," Tuxedo Mask says. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

He shows the Senshi nine small stumps.

"Let's get to today's immunity challenge. You will each stand on one of those small stumps. The last one remaining standing on her stump wins immunity. We'll draw for positions, and then get started."

The Senshi all take their positions on their stumps.

"This challenge is officially underway," Tuxedo Mask announces.

Standing on the stump is not a difficult thing for any of the Senshi, and a whole half-hour goes by without anyone stepping down or even struggling.

"This is a battle of willpower," Tuxedo Mask says. "Which one of you has the mental and physical strength to tough it out there the longest?"

Another half-hour goes by, making it a full hour into the challenge.

"I'm feeling hungry," Rei tells Minako in a whisper.

"Me too," Minako replies quietly.

"So, a few of you may be getting hungry," Tuxedo Mask states.

"I am!" Minako exclaims cheerfully.

"Well, if you step down right now, I will give you this steak," Tuxedo Mask says.

"I want it!" Rei shouts.

"So do I!" Minako joins in.

"You can share it, then," Tuxedo Mask says.

Rei and Minako both jump off together to go and get the steak.

"Enjoy," Tuxedo Mask tells them, as they both rush over to get their steak.

Another hour passes by, without anyone stepping off. However, now 2 hours into the challenge, the players' legs are really tired. Setsuna and Hotaru seem to start to struggle.

"How long can you last out here?" Tuxedo Mask wonders.

After another half-hour goes by, Setsuna finally steps down.

"I don't think I can last any longer," she says.

"Setsuna is out of this challenge, and we are down to six," Tuxedo Mask comments.

A few minutes later, Hotaru slips off her stump.

"Hotaru is out! We are down to five!" Tuxedo Mask announces.

Haruka stares down Ami, trying to intimidate her. Ami stares right back, not feeling any pressure at all.

"You think you can outlast me?" Haruka wonders.

"Of course," Ami replies.

As the challenge reaches three hours, Chibi-Usa feels really weak, and she steps down from her stump.

"Chibi-Usa steps down, and we are down to two pairs of lovers!" Tuxedo Mask exclaims.

"What?" Makoto and Ami both shout, blushing heavily.

"Oh, come on, everyone knows you two have it in for each other," Michiru remarks.

"That's not true-" Ami begins to say, when suddenly she slips and falls off her stump.

"Ami is out of the challenge! We are down to three!" Tuxedo Mask shouts.

Ami looks over at Haruka, who simply gives her a smirk.

"How much longer will this challenge last?" Tuxedo Mask wonders.

The challenge reaches four hours, and finally Michiru decides to step down.

"You're on your own," she tells Haruka. "Good luck."

"Michiru is out!" Tuxedo Mask yells. "We are down to only Makoto and Haruka! Those long legs of yours have to be hurting by now!"

Makoto looks over at Haruka, who seems to be showing no signs of weakness. Meanwhile, Makoto tries bending her body to try to ease the pain that is going through her legs.

"Come on, Makoto!" Ami cheers. "You've got to win this!"

The challenge goes five hours. Makoto and Haruka are both hurting by now, trying to keep themselves going.

"You beat Ami," Makoto tells Haruka. "Isn't that good enough?"

"I want more than that," Haruka responds. "I'm going to win this."

The challenge reaches six hours. Both Makoto and Haruka are extremely struggling by this point.

"Which one of you can last longer?" Tuxedo Mask wonders. "This is going right down to the wire!"

Finally, one of the Senshi suddenly has a cramp in her right leg, and she is forced to step down.

"Haruka steps down, which means that Makoto wins immunity!"

Makoto raises her arms in triumph, as she hops down from her stump. Ami rushes over to her and embraces her.

"Congratulations, Makoto," Tuxedo Mask states. "Here is Luna, the immunity cat."

Tuxedo Mask hands Luna over to Makoto, who pets the cat gently.

"You are safe from tomorrow night's Tribal Council," Tuxedo Mask says. "The rest of you, someone's going home, and you have the next day to figure out who that's going to be. You can head back to camp."

The Senshi head back to their camp.

_"I know my winning made Ami very happy," Makoto says. "I won this challenge for her."_

Senshi Tribe

Back at camp, Haruka sits with the Outer Senshi in silence, while Ami takes some rice and goes over to taunt her.

"Just want to let you know, this is your last sleep here," Ami tells her. "Have a good night."

Haruka simply grits her teeth, while Ami laughs.

_"I wish I had a way of getting back at Ami," Haruka says. "I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to take her out at this point."_

Day 10

That morning, Ami gathers Makoto, Rei, Minako and Chibi-Usa to her, to make her plans clear.

"We're voting out Haruka, no questions asked," Ami tells them. "This is going to be my big victory."

"Okay," Rei responds, and the others all nod in agreement.

But later in the day, Chibi-Usa goes over to Hotaru, to talk about what she wants to do.

"I'm not sure who to vote for," Chibi-Usa tells Hotaru.

"I'm telling you, vote for Ami, like we are all going to," Hotaru responds. "Then you can join our alliance."

"Is that the best plan?" Chibi-Usa asks.

"Of course it is! Please join us," Hotaru says.

_"I really want to help my friend Hotaru, but I'm not sure what to do," Chibi-Usa says. "I don't want to betray Ami, either."_

_ "I really hope Chibi-Usa votes with us," Hotaru says. "Otherwise, we will be in a lot of trouble."_

Tribal Council

The nine remaining Senshi walk into Tribal Council with their torches ablaze. They set them down in their place, then take their seats across from Tuxedo Mask.

"Welcome to your second Tribal Council," Tuxedo Mask says. "Tonight you will be voting out the second member of your tribe, who will join Usagi at Redemption Shrine for a duel tomorrow, where one of the two will be eliminated from this game. Let's talk a little bit about what's been going on at camp. Any big rivalries?"

Most of the Senshi point at Ami and Haruka.

"So it's you two," Tuxedo Mask states. "You two have something against each other?"

"Ami doesn't like the fact that Michiru and I are lovers, even though she shares a similar bond with Makoto," Haruka states. "And because of that, I want to take her out of this game."

"Haruka's just jealous that I'm smarter than her," Ami remarks. "That's why she wants me out of this game, because I'm such a threat to her."

"I don't consider you the least bit of a threat," Haruka replies.

"Wow, some harsh words there," Tuxedo Mask says. "Aren't you afraid you may be underestimating Ami, Haruka?"

"Not at all," Haruka says. "I have a strategy that will take her out tonight, and then I won't have to worry about her anymore."

"That's funny," Ami responds, "because I'm going to be voting you out tonight."

"So, the vote's coming down to you two?" Tuxedo Mask wonders.

"Pretty much," Rei breaks in. "Haruka has made it clear that she wants Ami out, and Ami has made it clear she wants Haruka out. It all comes down to which side you join."

"And in just a moment, you will be choosing a side," Tuxedo Mask says. "First, you have the immunity cat, Makoto. Do you want to keep Luna or give her to someone else?"

"I will keep her," Makoto replies.

"Okay, you cannot vote for Makoto," Tuxedo Mask states. "The rest of you, someone's going to be voted out. It is time to vote; Ami, you're up first."

Ami goes to vote.

_"It's finally time for you to go home," Ami says. "I win our little battle, not that it was much of a fight at all."_

Chibi-Usa goes to vote.

Haruka goes to vote.

_"Just watch, Ami," Haruka says. "I'll be the one having the last laugh."_

Hotaru goes to vote.

Makoto goes to vote.

_"Ami really wants you out, Haruka, so I have to vote for you," Makoto says. "I really don't have anything against you."_

Michiru goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Ami," Michiru says._

Minako goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

Setsuna goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Tuxedo Mask says. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Haruka."

Haruka simply crosses her arms.

"Haruka."

He takes out the next vote.

"Haruka."

Haruka still gives no facial expression.

"Haruka. That's four votes Haruka."

Ami smirks, figuring it is over for Haruka.

"Ami."

Ami shrugs her shoulders, knowing she had to receive at least one vote.

"Ami."

Tuxedo Mask takes out the next vote.

"Ami."

Ami starts to feel a bit nervous.

"Ami. We're tied, four votes Haruka, four votes Ami, one vote left."

Tuxedo Mask takes out the final vote and opens it very slowly.

"Second person voted out of Survivor: HIkawa Shrine…"

The vote is opened, and one girl gasps.

"Haruka. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

"So long!" Ami calls to the disappointed Haruka, as she picks up her torch and carries it over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Haruka, the tribe has spoken," Tuxedo Mask states, snuffing out her torch. "It's time for you to go, but you will have a chance to get back into this game."

Haruka gives Ami a death glare, while Ami simply laughs. Then Haruka walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Only two votes in, and this is clearly, a tribe divided," Tuxedo Mask says. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and walk back to their camp.

_"It's hard for me to come to terms with the fact that Ami got the better of me," Haruka says. "Nevertheless, I will do whatever it takes to get back into this game."_

Who voted for whom:

Ami – Haruka

Chibi-Usa – Haruka

Haruka – Ami

Hotaru – Ami

Makoto – Haruka

Michiru – Ami

Minako – Haruka

Rei – Haruka

Setsuna – Ami

Scenes from our next episode:

**It's Usagi vs. Haruka to stay in the game at Redemption Shrine:**

_ "We are about to have a battle between Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus," Tuxedo Mask announces. "The winner will remain here at Redemption Shrine, waiting for the next person voted out. The battle will be simple; you will go all-out against each other with your powers. The first one who gets knocked out is out of this game."_

**Rei has a problem with the way Ami is playing:**

_"Ami is letting her own personal feelings get in the way of playing the game," Rei says. "She's just voting out others based on how she feels at the moment. It's not a good way to play the game."_

**And things go awry for Ami's alliance:**

_ "Plan B?" Makoto asks Ami._

_ "Plan B," Ami replies._


	3. Plan B

Chapter 3

Plan B

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**The Ami-Haruka battle heats up…**

_ "What are you doing, eating an extra helping of rice?" Haruka asks. "That's for all of us, you know."_

_ "Excuse me, I just needed a little brain food," Ami replies. "Just a little extra, so I can continue to be superior to you."_

_ "You're not in the least bit superior to me!" Haruka exclaims. "There is not one facet of life that you are better than me. Not one, not one!"_

_ "I'm a better _woman_ than you," Ami responds._

**Haruka gets the better of Ami in the reward challenge…**

_ "Congratulations, you win this reward," Tuxedo Mask says. "Enjoy your feast!"_

_ Haruka, Michiru, Rei and Minako begin eating their food, right in front of the losing team. As she eats, Haruka makes sure to hold up her food towards Ami, then take a bite out of it and laugh._

**But Ami got the better of Haruka in the vote, voting her out 5 to 4. Haruka now will battle Usagi at Redemption Shrine, with the loser being out of the game. 8 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 11

Senshi Tribe

In the afternoon, the Senshi Tribe receives a message on a piece of paper.

"Come visit Redemption Shrine, following this map," Rei reads. "Two will duel, one will remain."

"I guess this means that Usagi and Haruka are going to duel for a shot at staying in the game," Makoto states.

_"I really hope Haruka loses," Ami says. "Nothing would be better than to look at the grim look on her face when she finds herself eliminated."_

Redemption Shrine

"Come on in, girls!"

The eight remaining Senshi walk into the Redemption Shrine area and take their seats.

"We are about to have a battle between Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus," Tuxedo Mask announces. "The winner will remain here at Redemption Shrine, waiting for the next person voted out. The battle will be simple; you will go all-out against each other with your powers. The first one who gets knocked out is out of this game."

All the players gasp, except for Sailor Uranus, who simply grits her teeth in preparation for the battle.

"Survivors ready?" Tuxedo Mask shouts. "Go!"

"I will not fight you, Sailor Uranus," Sailor Moon states. "Would you-"

Sailor Moon cannot finish her sentence, as she is blasted to the ground by a huge attack from Sailor Uranus. Once she hits the ground, she is clearly knocked out.

"Sailor Uranus remains alive!" Tuxedo Mask announces.

Sailor Uranus smirks, but says nothing.

"That wasn't fair!" Ami shouts. "Sailor Moon did not want to fight!"

"Then it was an easy win for Sailor Uranus," Tuxedo Mask says. "You can head back to camp."

Senshi Tribe

That evening, the Senshi are eating rice, while talking about the Redemption Shrine.

"That looks very harsh," Chibi-Usa states. "I don't want to go there."

"I doubt anyone will be able to beat Sailor Uranus," Michiru adds. "She is going to beat everyone."

"I think I could," Setsuna breaks in. "But I would prefer not to be voted out."

_"One thing's for sure, things got a whole lot more interesting with this Redemption Shrine twist," Setsuna says. "I wonder how it will end up ultimately affecting the game."_

_"Sailor Uranus has a huge advantage over everyone else with her immense power," Michiru says. "She could end up finding herself back in this game."_

Day 12

The Inner Senshi talk about who they want to vote out next.

"I think we should vote out Setsuna," Rei says. "She seems like a big threat to win challenges."

"I agree," Minako comments.

"No," Ami cuts in. "We are voting out Michiru. Wouldn't it be fun to watch Haruka have to defeat her own love in order to stay in the game?"

"Okay, Michiru it is, then," Makoto states.

_"Ami is letting her own personal feelings get in the way of playing the game," Rei says. "She's just voting out others based on how she feels at the moment. It's not a good way to play the game."_

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The eight Senshi walk into the reward challenge area, meeting Tuxedo Mask.

"Welcome to today's reward challenge. The challenge will be incredibly simple – a simple tournament of bowling. The one of you to knock down the most pins will win. If there is a tie, you will re-bowl until we have a winner. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yes," the players reply.

"Simple challenge, simple reward," Tuxedo Mask says. "The winner gets their own meal to eat by themselves. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!"

"Then we'll draw for positions and get started."

A few minutes later, the players are lined up, ready for the challenge.

"Chibi-Usa is up first!" Tuxedo Mask announces.

Chibi-Usa bowls her first ball into the gutter.

"Her second ball!"

Chibi-Usa also puts her second one into the gutter as well, eliminating her from the challenge.

"0 for Chibi-Usa! Next up is Ami!"

Ami bowls her ball lightly, and it knocks over 3 pins.

"Second ball!"

Ami's second ball goes into the gutter.

"Next up is Makoto!"

Makoto puts her first ball right down the middle for a strike!

"10 points for Makoto! You'll have to bowl a strike in order to tie her! Go ahead, Setsuna!"

Setsuna bowls her first ball, which knocks over 7 pins.

"Not enough! You are eliminated! You must knock over all ten on the first ball! Next up is Michiru!"

Michiru rolls her ball down the lane, and it knocks over 9 pins.

"Not enough! Minako is next!"

Minako bowls, and she also gets a strike!

"Another strike! We have a tie! Up next is Hotaru!"

Hotaru bowls her ball, but she gets only 2 pins.

"And finally, Rei!"

Rei bowls, but she only gets 6 pins knocked over.

"We will now have a tiebreaker between Makoto and Minako!"

Makoto rolls her ball down the lane, and this time she knocks over 5 pins.

"Only 5 for Makoto this time! Minako needs 6 or more to win!"

Minako bowls her ball, and she gets another strike!

"Minako wins reward!"

Minako throws her arms up into the air in celebration.

"Congratulations, Minako," Tuxedo Mask says. "You may enjoy your reward, while the rest of your tribe goes back to camp."

Minako begins to eat as her tribe walks away.

_"Minako is certainly really good at these challenges, that's for sure," Chibi-Usa says. "It's really hard to beat her."_

Senshi Tribe

That evening, after Minako has rejoined the tribe after eating her meal, she notices Chibi-Usa going over to talk to Hotaru.

"Do you think Chibi-Usa is going up against us?" she asks Ami.

"It's quite possible," Ami replies. "And in that case, she might have to go."

Day 13

During the day, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru talk to each other.

"You've got to help us out by voting with us this time," Hotaru tells her.

"I'd really like to," Chibi-Usa replies. "But if I don't obey Ami's orders, she'll vote me out."

"Forget her," Hotaru says. "You've got to go with us."

_"This is a really hard position I'm in," Chibi-Usa says. "Last time I went with Ami. This time… I don't know who to go with. Maybe I'll go with Hotaru this time."_

Later, Ami talks with her alliance.

"It looks like Chibi-Usa cannot be trusted," Ami says. "That means that we may have to pull a Plan B and vote her out."

"But how would we do that?" Rei asks.

"I've got everything under control," Ami states, then begins to whisper her plan to the three Senshi in her alliance.

Day 14

The Senshi prepare for the upcoming immunity challenge.

_"This is a big one for me," Michiru says. "I think that I am a target, so I better win today. I just have no idea what the challenge might be."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The eight remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity cat," Tuxedo Mask states.

Makoto hands Luna over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. This will be a simple tournament of tug-of-war. Whoever comes out on top after 3 elimination matches will win immunity. We'll draw for positions, and then get started."

After the pairings have been decided, the first two players grab the opposite sides of the rope, with a mud pit in between.

"The first battle is Michiru vs. Chibi-Usa!" Tuxedo Mask announces. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Michiru easily pulls Chibi-Usa into the mud pit in about only 5 seconds.

"Michiru wins! Next up is Rei vs. Minako!"

In the battle between Rei and Minako, the two remain even for about a whole minute. Minako seems to gain a little bit on Rei, but then Rei finds just a bit more strength, and she pulls Minako into the mud.

"Rei wins! Next up: Makoto vs. Ami!"

"Please go easy on me, Makoto," Ami tells her friend.

Makoto then easily pulls Ami toward the mud pit, letting up near the end, so Ami only touches her feet in the mud.

"Makoto with the easy win! Finally, Setsuna vs. Hotaru!"

Hotaru tries as hard as she can, but she is easily pulled into the mud pit by Setsuna.

"Now it's the semifinals! First: Michiru vs. Rei!"

Michiru tries as hard as she possibly can against Rei, and she begins to gain a bit. Rei pulls back, and it looks as if Rei is about to win, but she loses her grip on the rope, and Michiru pulls her in.

"Michiru wins, and is on to the final! Next up, Makoto vs. Setsuna!"

Makoto takes an early lead, but for some reason she ends up completely slipping and dropping the rope.

"Makoto drops the rope! She is eliminated from the challenge!"

Makoto walks away in frustration, realizing she let a great opportunity slip away.

"The final matchup is between Michiru and Setsuna! Survivors ready? Go!"

Michiru and Setsuna pull back and forth on the rope, and the battle goes on for 3 minutes as they are almost evenly matched. Finally, Michiru pulls Setsuna hard enough that she touches the mud.

"Michiru wins immunity!"

Michiru throws her arms up in the air in celebration. Ami throws her arms up as well, but in frustration.

"Congratulations, this is for you," Tuxedo Mask tells Michiru, handing her Luna. "You are safe from tomorrow night's vote. The rest of you, one of you's getting voted out, and you've got the next day to figure out who that's gonna be. You can head back to camp."

_"This was a huge win for me," Michiru says. "I'm so happy I won."_

Senshi Tribe

"Plan B?" Makoto asks Ami.

"Plan B," Ami replies.

The Inner Senshi begin to discuss their plan, without Chibi-Usa.

_ "I'm worried that I'm not part of their alliance anymore," Chibi-Usa says. "I don't know what to do."_

Day 15

That afternoon, Ami finally goes over to Chibi-Usa to talk to her about voting plans.

"We're going to vote out Setsuna," Ami tells her. "Just vote for her, and you'll be fine."

"Okay," Chibi-Usa replies.

_"I don't know whether to trust Ami or not, but I don't know what the alternative is," Chibi-Usa says._

Chibi-Usa talks with Hotaru a little bit later.

"Who should I vote out?" she asks.

"We're voting out Makoto, because she's such a strong threat in challenges," Hotaru replies. "We don't have anything against Ami, now that Haruka is gone."

"Okay," Chibi-Usa says.

_"Hopefully this time Chibi-Usa goes with our plan," Hotaru says. "If not, we're in trouble yet again."_

Tribal Council

The eight Senshi walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats across from Tuxedo Mask.

"We now bring in the member of our jury," Tuxedo Mask announces.

Usagi walks into the Tribal Council area and waves to the contestants, before taking her seat.

"Let's talk about how things have been in camp," Tuxedo Mask states. "Have things been more peaceful now that Haruka is gone?"

"Yes, they have," Ami replies. "Much more peaceful, I'd have to say."

"How has that affected strategy?"

"I'm not quite sure," Minako replies. "We're just going with Ami's leadership."

"Does that put a target on your back, Ami, being a leader?"

"Of course it does, but I'm not concerned," Ami responds. "I've got everything under control."

Setsuna raises her eyebrows as she hears this.

"Well, we're about to find out how much in control you are. Michiru, you have immunity, do you want to give it to anyone else?"

"I'll keep Luna," Michiru replies.

"Very well then. You cannot vote for Michiru, everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote, Ami, you're up first."

Ami goes to vote.

_"You'll never see it coming," Ami says._

Chibi-Usa goes to vote.

Hotaru goes to vote.

Makoto goes to vote.

Michiru goes to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

Setsuna goes to vote.

_"We think you are the greatest threat in challenges, that is why we are voting for you," Setsuna says, holding up her vote for Makoto._

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Tuxedo Mask opens up the first vote.

"Makoto."

He pulls out the second vote.

"Makoto."

Makoto begins to look nervous.

"Makoto. That's three votes Makoto."

Tuxedo Mask takes out the next vote.

"Setsuna. Three votes Makoto, one vote Setsuna."

Setsuna looks a bit sad upon seeing her name.

"Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa looks surprised to see her name.

"Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa begins to look shocked.

"Chibi-Usa. We're tied three votes Makoto, three votes Chibi-Usa, one vote left."

Chibi-Usa looks very nervous as the final vote is opened up.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine, Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa begins to cry, as she gets up and picks up her torch, then brings it over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Chibi-Usa, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go, but you will have a chance to get back in this game."

Chibi-Usa tearfully waves good-bye to the players, then walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"A blindside there, that's for sure," Tuxedo Mask states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players head back toward their camp.

_"It's not fair," Chibi-Usa says. "Ami lied to me. That's not very nice. I don't know why they voted me out."_

Who voted for whom:

Ami – Chibi-Usa

Chibi-Usa – Setsuna

Hotaru – Makoto

Makoto – Chibi-Usa

Michiru – Makoto

Minako – Chibi-Usa

Rei – Chibi-Usa

Setsuna – Makoto

Scenes from our next episode:

**Ami gets a little chippy with Minako:**

_ "We totally blindsided Chibi-Usa with that move," Makoto says excitedly._

_ "She practially voted herself out!" Rei chimes in._

_ "I feel kind of bad for her, though," Minako adds._

_ "You feel bad for her?" Ami asks. "This is a cutthroat game. You better not feel bad for your opponents, or you'll be the next one voted out."_

**Michiru tries to start trouble:**

_ "So, Ami, I hear you plan on betraying Rei and Minako," she says in a very loud voice._

**And Rei starts to get second thoughts:**

_"I'm not sure about this choice that Ami's making," Rei says. "Should I go with it, or not?"_


	4. Cooked Her Own Goose

Chapter 4

Cooked Her Own Goose

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Haruka defeated an unwilling-to-fight Usagi at Redemption Shrine to remain in the game…**

_ "I will not fight you, Sailor Uranus," Sailor Moon states. "Would you-"_

_ Sailor Moon cannot finish her sentence, as she is blasted to the ground by a huge attack from Sailor Uranus. Once she hits the ground, she is clearly knocked out._

_ "Sailor Uranus remains alive!" Tuxedo Mask announces._

**Then things go awry for Ami's alliance…**

_ "Plan B?" Makoto asks Ami._

_ "Plan B," Ami replies._

**Their Plan B was to vote out an unsuspecting Chibi-Usa, who unwittingly voted herself out of the game. Now she must battle Haruka at Redemption Shrine to remain in the game. 7 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 16

Senshi Tribe

_ "Chibi-Usa never expected it," Ami says happily. "Our plan worked to brilliance, and now I'm in even more control than ever before."_

The Inner Senshi gather together to talk about their strategy.

"We totally blindsided Chibi-Usa with that move," Makoto says excitedly.

"She practially voted herself out!" Rei chimes in.

"I feel kind of bad for her, though," Minako adds.

"You feel bad for her?" Ami asks. "This is a cutthroat game. You better not feel bad for your opponents, or you'll be the next one voted out."

_"Ami seems very cold towards me," Minako says. "I don't know whether I should trust her or not."_

_ "Minako is being too soft," Ami says. "If you're too soft, you shouldn't be here."_

"I really hope Haruka loses this challenge," Makoto states.

"So do I, but I doubt Chibi-Usa has a chance," Rei replies.

Redemption Shrine

The seven remaining Senshi enter the Redemption Shrine area, taking their seats.

"We now bring in our competitors for our duel, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Chibi Moon"

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Chibi Moon enter the Redemption Shrine arena.

"It is time for a duel," Tuxedo Mask announces. "The duel will be the same as the previous one. You too will battle it out physically until one of you is knocked out. The one who remains standing stays in the game, while the one who is knocked out is eliminated."

Sailor Chibi Moon looks over at Sailor Uranus with fear.

"Please, Sailor Uranus, I'll just sit out, I don't want to get hurt," she pleads.

"Survivors ready?" Tuxedo Mask shouts. "Go!"

Sailor Uranus then blasts Sailor Chibi Moon as hard as she can with her attack, not giving a bit of concern to Sailor Chibi Moon plea. Sailor Chibi Moon is knocked out within seconds, while the watching players gasp.

"Sailor Chibi Moon is eliminated! Sailor Uranus stays alive!"

Sailor Uranus simply walks away, not making any sign of celebration.

"Sailor Chibi Moon has been eliminated from this game. Sailor Uranus remains alive to face the next player voted out. The rest of you, you can head back to camp."

Senshi Tribe

"Do you think Haruka is overdoing it?" Setsuna asks Michiru.

"That's her style," Michiru replies. "She wants to win. She'll do whatever it takes."

"I think she's being a bit cruel, don't you?" Hotaru says.

"It's a physical game," Michiru explains. "She wants to make sure she is in the best shape to win. I don't blame her for going all out."

_"I really want Haruka to stay in this game until there's a point where she can come back in and rejoin me," Michiru says. "Hopefully I will get that opportunity."_

Day 17

The Outer Senshi talk about their strategy for the upcoming vote.

"What can we do?" Setsuna asks. "There are only three of us, and four of them. We'll get voted out for sure."

"I'm not sure," Hotaru replies. "Our real chance was with Chibi-Usa."

"I have an idea…" Michiru says, beginning to whisper to the others.

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The seven remaining Senshi walk into the reward challenge area.

"Welcome to today's reward challenge. Today will be a simple challenge: you will put a chip down this Plinko board. If it lands in the 10,000 slot in the middle, you get to have a slice of pizza. Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" the players reply.

"Let's get to it. Hotaru, you're up first."

Hotaru places her chip down the board, but it falls into the 0 slot.

"Sorry, Hotaru. Next up is Michiru."

Michiru places her chip in the middle, and it stays near the middle until it lands in the 10,000 slot!

"Michiru wins reward! Can anyone else join her?"

Setsuna drops her chip, but it ends up going into the 1,000 slot.

"That's not good enough. Next up is Rei."

Rei drops her chip and it ends up going in the 10,000 slot!

"Congratulations, Rei! You'll join Michiru. Will anyone else join her?"

Minako drops her chip, and it heads toward the 0 slot, but at the last second, it bounces back into the 10,000 slot!

"Minako also wins reward!"

Makoto puts her chip down the board, but it ends up in the 0 slot.

"Finally, Ami."

Ami drops her chip, but it ends up going all the way to the left, into the 100 slot.

"Not going to work. So Michiru, Rei and Minako win reward!"

The three girls celebrate.

"Congratulations, here are your pieces of pizza."

The three of them eat their pizza.

_"I will get revenge on you, Ami, for what you did to Haruka," Michiru says._

Senshi Tribe

The Senshi return to their camp, and Michiru has a plan.

"I'm going to break up the Inner Senshi," she tells Hotaru and Setsuna. "You just wait and see."

_"I hope she's right," Setsuna says._

Day 18

Michiru goes over to talk to Ami in the middle of the day.

"So, Ami, I hear you plan on betraying Rei and Minako," she says in a very loud voice.

"That is absolutely untrue, and I demand that you take that back!" Ami shouts.

"I know for sure it's true," Michiru responds. "Isn't that right, Makoto?"

"Why are you trying to get me into this?" Makoto asks.

"Just mark my words, Ami will betray Rei and Minako," Michiru states proudly.

Rei and Minako look at each other with bewilderment.

"Is this true?" Rei asks.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it," Minako replies.

Later in the day, Ami has a conversation with the Inner Senshi.

"I have no plans on betraying you two, Rei and Minako," Ami states. "Let that be known. Michiru was absolutely lying, and because of that, she will be the next one voted out."

_"Michiru cooked her own goose," Ami states happily. "And I'll be the one sending her home."_

Day 19

Michiru talks to Setsuna and Hotaru that morning.

"I think I split them up," she tells them.

"Or maybe you brought them closer together," Setsuna offers.

"You just wait and see," Michiru states.

_"Michiru's too overconfident, just like Haruka," Setsuna says. "It's going to come back to haunt her."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The seven Senshi enter the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity cat," Tuxedo Mask states.

Michiru hands Luna back to Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will each climb up poles, with the intention of grabbing keys off the top of them. Once you claim all three poles that are of your color, you will dig in the middle of this sand pit for a box, then open all three locks to unveil a flag. The first one to find her flag wins immunity!"

The players get ready for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

The Senshi begin trying to climb the three poles. Since not all of them can climb the poles at once, they have to push and shove for the right to climb the poles. Ami is fiercely shoving Rei and Makoto as she tries to climb up a pole.

"Come on, Ami!" Rei cries out.

It is no good, however, as Ami is the first one to get her first key. Shortly afterward, Michiru and Setsuna both grab their first keys.

"Ami with a slight lead so far!" Tuxedo Mask shouts.

Michiru quickly climbs up another pole to grab her second key, while Minako and Rei finally get their first key. Makoto finds her way to get her first key shortly afterward as well, with Ami climbing up right behind her.

"It's getting really close!"

Ami grabs her second key, and then Michiru goes up to get her third key. She quickly runs down to start digging for her box, while Ami goes up for her third key. The others are also trying to get their keys, but Ami's fierce play has helped her get ahead of them.

"Michiru looking for her box!"

Ami grabs her third key and runs right toward the sand pit, trying to find her box as well.

"It's going to come down to Ami and Michiru!"

After a few minutes of digging, one blue-haired girl finds her box, pulls it out of the ground, and quickly unlocks all three locks.

"Michiru wins immunity!"

Michiru raises both arms into the air in celebration, while Ami looks on in disgust.

"Congratulations, Michiru, you can have this again."

Tuxedo Mask hands Luna over to Michiru, who pets the cat happily.

"You can head back to camp, I'll be seeing you tomorrow night for Tribal Council."

Senshi Tribe

"Do you think your plan will work?" Hotaru asks Michiru.

"I think they'll turn on each other," Michiru says. "I'm pretty confident."

"I really hope so, or Hotaru or me is going home," Setsuna responds.

Day 20

"So, who are we voting off?" Makoto asks Ami.

"We're voting off the player I think is the biggest threat to beat Haruka," Ami replies.

Ami whispers the name of the player to Makoto, Rei and Minako.

_"I'm not sure about this choice that Ami's making," Rei says. "Should I go with it, or not?"_

Tribal Council

The seven players walk into the Tribal Council area. They set down their torches, then take their seats across from Tuxedo Mask.

"We now bring in the members of our jury, Usagi and Chibi-Usa."

Usagi and Chibi-Usa enter the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from the players.

"Is it safe to say that there are two distinct alliances in this tribe, Ami?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

"Absolutely," Ami replies. "It's the Inner Senshi vs. the Outer Senshi, and we have more members, so we're going to control this game."

"I don't think so," Michiru breaks in.

"You disagree?" Tuxedo Mask wonders.

"That's right, I disagree," Michiru states. "There are three alliances. It's me, Setsuna and Hotaru in one alliance, Ami and Makoto in another alliance, and Rei and Minako in a third alliance."

"That is completely untrue, Michiru, and you know it is!" Ami shouts.

"I think tonight's vote will tell," Michiru replies.

"Is that so, Rei?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

"Let's just say that someone is going to be completely shocked tonight," Rei replies, as Minako nods her head in agreement.

"Okay, well, it's time to get to the vote," Tuxedo Mask says. "I'm sure you want to keep Luna, Michiru."

"That's right," Michiru replies.

"Okay, you cannot vote for Michiru. Everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote."

Ami goes to vote.

_"Bye-bye," Ami says tauntingly._

Hotaru goes to vote.

Makoto goes to vote.

Michiru goes to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

Setsuna goes to vote.

_"Ami, you're just way too arrogant," Setsuna says. "I hope you don't remain this way."_

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Tuxedo Mask says. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Ami," he reads.

Ami crosses her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Ami," Tuxedo Mask says as he pulls out the next vote. "Two votes Ami."

Ami makes no response.

"Ami," Tuxedo Mask states. "Three votes Ami."

He pulls out the next vote.

"Setsuna," he reads.

Setsuna frowns upon seeing her name.

"Setsuna," Tuxedo Mask says. "Three votes Ami, two votes Setsuna, two votes left."

He opens up the next vote.

"Setsuna," Tuxedo Mask states. "We're tied, three votes Ami, three votes Setsuna, one vote left."

He pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine, Setsuna. You need to bring me your torch."

Setsuna sadly gets up, grabs her torch, then brings it over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Setsuna, the tribe has spoken," he says, as he snuffs out her torch. "It's time for you to go, but you will have a chance to get back into this game."

Setsuna waves to the others, then walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Michiru claimed there are three alliances," Tuxedo Mask says. "After tonight's vote, it is clear that there are only two. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

_"I knew I was in danger," Setsuna says. "I'm not the most popular person in our circle of friends. I didn't have much chance of staying around here for a long time."_

Who voted for whom:

Ami – Setsuna

Hotaru – Ami

Makoto – Setsuna

Michiru – Ami

Minako – Setsuna

Rei – Setsuna

Setsuna – Ami

Scenes from our next episode:

**There is a fierce fight at Redemption Shrine:**

_ The Space Sword appears in Sailor Uranus's hands. She leaps over toward Sailor Pluto, who dives out of the way of her attack._

**Ami gets eliminated from the immunity challenge before it begins:**

_ "Ami is disqualified from the upcoming immunity challenge!"_

**And Rei thinks about turning on Ami:**

_"Ami thinks she's got this game in the palm of her hand," Rei says. "But maybe it's time to put a scare into her."_


	5. She's a Little Bit Dangerous

Chapter 5

She's A Little Bit Dangerous

**Previously on Survivor…**

**Haruka again was unmerciful to an opponent who did not want to fight…**

_ Sailor Chibi Moon looks over at Sailor Uranus with fear._

_ "Please, Sailor Uranus, I'll just sit out, I don't want to get hurt," she pleads._

_ Sailor Uranus then blasts Sailor Chibi Moon as hard as she can with her attack, not giving a bit of concern to Sailor Chibi Moon's plea. Sailor Chibi Moon is knocked out within seconds, while the watching players gasp._

**The Outer Senshi tried to come up with a plan to stay in the game…**

_ "What can we do?" Setsuna asks. "There are only three of us, and four of them. We'll get voted out for sure."_

_ "I'm not sure," Hotaru replies. "Our real chance was with Chibi-Usa."_

_ "I have an idea…" Michiru says, beginning to whisper to the others._

**But Michiru's plan fell flat, and Setsuna was voted out. Setsuna will now face Haruka at Redemption Shrine for a chance at remaining in the game, while the two remaining Outer Senshi hope for a miracle. Six are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 21

Senshi Tribe

"We're doomed," Hotaru tells Michiru.

"We just have to keep on winning immunity," Michiru replies.

"But if you win immunity, I get voted out," Hotaru responds.

"True," Michiru says. "I guess you'll just have to hope for something strange to happen."

_"I'm in a hopeless position," Hotaru says. "Chibi-Usa is out of the game, Setsuna is gone… I'm not going to stay around very much longer."_

Meanwhile, Ami talks to the others about how much she wants Haruka to lose.

"I want nothing more than to see Haruka knocked out cold, lying on the ground helplessly," she states with a grin. "Setsuna can do it, too."

"We'll see…" Rei replies.

Redemption Shrine

The six remaining Senshi walk into the Redemption Shrine area, where Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto are waiting along with Tuxedo Mask.

"Welcome to Redemption Shrine," Tuxedo Mask states. "As in the last two Redemption Shrine duels, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto will fight each other. If you are knocked out cold, you are knocked out of the game."

Sailor Uranus gives Sailor Pluto a fierce look.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus yells.

The Space Sword appears in Sailor Uranus's hands. She leaps over toward Sailor Pluto, who dives out of the way of her attack.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouts.

Sailor Pluto launches a ball of energy with her Garnet Rod toward Sailor Uranus. However, Sailor Uranus swipes at it with her Space Sword, destroying it. She then flips over Sailor Pluto and slashes her in the back. Sailor Pluto collapses to the ground in pain, while Sailor Uranus continues slashing at the fallen Senshi.

"That's enough!" Hotaru calls.

Sailor Uranus continues slashing, until Tuxedo Mask stops the fight.

"Sailor Pluto is knocked out, and she is eliminated from the game! Sailor Uranus… stays alive!"

Sailor Uranus puts away her Space Sword, standing over Sailor Pluto triumphantly. She then stares over at Ami, who simply crosses her arms.

"The rest of you, you can head back to camp."

Day 22

Senshi Tribe

"So, who are we voting out?" Makoto asks Ami. "I think it should be Michiru…"

"No," Ami replies. "We're going to vote out Hotaru instead."

"But why?" Rei wonders. "I thought you wanted to set up a Michiru vs. Haruka battle."

"That will happen in due time," Ami responds with a smile. "But Hotaru is too likable. If she makes it to the end, everyone will vote for her, because she's so cute."

"Okay!" Minako exclaims. "Whatever you say, Ami!"

_"Minako is so naïve," Rei says. "She doesn't think for herself. She's just letting Ami run this game. I'm starting to wonder whether Ami really has in mind what's best for all of us, or only herself."_

_"I have Minako and Makoto totally under my spell," Ami says. "Rei… she's a little bit dangerous."_

Reward Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The six remaining Sailor Senshi enter the reward challenge area, seeing a wheel full of food.

"Welcome to today's reward challenge. For today's challenge, each of you will spin the wheel of fortune. Whatever you land on, you must eat. If you refuse to eat, you get a penalty for the upcoming immunity challenge."

Makoto looks at Ami with a bit of concern, while the others look on.

"Ami, you're up first, spin the wheel."

Ami spins the wheel, landing on an octopus.

"That's for you, Ami."

"Ugh," Ami responds.

She takes a bite out of the octopus, then begins to spit it up.

"Ami is disqualified from the upcoming immunity challenge!"

"It's not worth it," Ami responds.

"Spin that wheel, Hotaru," Tuxedo Mask states.

Hotaru spins the wheel, and it lands on some crackers.

"Yes!" Hotaru shouts.

"Easy one there," Tuxedo Mask says. "Let's go, Makoto."

Makoto spins the wheel, landing on a piece of chocolate cake.

"Wow!" Makoto exclaims.

"All right, I'm sure you'll eat that," Tuxedo Mask states. "Go ahead, Minako."

Minako spins, and she gets a piece of cheese.

"This isn't fair," Ami complains.

"Too bad," Tuxedo Mask says as Minako begins to eat her piece of cheese. "Go ahead, Michiru."

Michiru spins the wheel, getting an apple.

"I hope it's not a rotten apple," Ami taunts.

Michiru looks a bit worried, before taking a bite into the apple to find that it is totally fresh.

"Good luck for you too," Tuxedo Mask states. "Go ahead, Rei."

Rei spins the wheel, ending up with rice.

"It looks like everyone got something good except for Ami!" Tuxedo Mask exclaims. "Go ahead and eat your rice, Rei. All of you will compete in the upcoming immunity challenge except for Ami."

The players eat their food, while Ami crosses her arms angrily.

Day 23

Senshi Tribe

Hotaru goes over to talk to the Inner Senshi, hoping to earn some approval from them.

"Do you think… you can vote out Michiru instead of me?" she asks Ami.

"Why of course, that's what we're going to do," Ami replies.

"Oh, thank you!" Hotaru exclaims.

Meanwhile, Rei looks on with scorn.

_"Ami keeps on lying to everyone, and she keeps on getting away with it. Maybe I could turn on her…"_

Michiru sits by herself, not knowing what to do.

_"I can't fight Haruka," she says. "I'll let her knock me out, I couldn't stand to see her get hurt."_

Day 24

The Senshi prepare for the upcoming immunity challenge.

"How do you think you'll do in the challenge?" Rei asks Ami. "Oh, that's right, you're not going to be in it!"

Rei laughs and walks away.

_"Rei is walking on thin ice with me," Ami says. "I'm in charge out here, I choose who stays and who goes home. If she doesn't watch it, she'll be next."_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity cat."

Michiru hands Luna over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will walk across five ladders that are lying on the ground. You must carefully step on each rung and make sure you do not touch the ground at any point, or you'll have to go back to the start. The first one to make it across all the ladders without touching the ground wins immunity! Worth playing for?"

"Yes!" the players all shout.

"Ami, you will not participate in today's immunity challenge. You can take a seat on the bench."

Ami sighs and walks over to the bench.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

The players begin their race across the ladders. Almost immediately, Hotaru slips and falls.

"Hotaru, back to the start!"

Michiru and Makoto take the lead as they go across the second ladder. Minako chases behind them closely.

"It's a close race right now!"

Michiru goes in front of Makoto, taking a bit of a lead. As she does, Minako comes up behind Makoto and passes her.

"With two ladders to go, it's Michiru battling Minako!"

As they complete the fourth ladder, Minako has caught up to Michiru. Makoto steps off the ladder and is sent back to the start. Rei and Hotaru have no chance at all.

"It's a two-Senshi race to the finish!"

Both Minako and Michiru rush across the final ladder, with a photo finish.

"Minako… wins immunity!"

Minako throws both her arms up in the air in celebration. Michiru falls down in disappointment.

"Congratulations, Minako, this is for you."

Tuxedo Mask hands Luna over to Minako.

"You are safe from tomorrow night's vote. The rest of you, someone's going to Redemption Shrine."

_"I don't know how important it was that I won, but I'm happy to win!" Minako says._

Day 25

Senshi Tribe

Michiru sighs as she looks over at the Inner Senshi.

_"I guess it's going to be me tonight," she says. "I made it pretty far, but not far enough."_

Meanwhile, Rei begins to wonder what to do herself.

_"Ami thinks she's got this game in the palm of her hand," she says. "But maybe it's time to put a scare into her."_

Tribal Council

The players enter the Tribal Council area with their torches blazing. They set them down, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury. Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Setsuna."

The three jury members take their seats across from the six remaining players.

"So, Ami, tell me about your strategy," Tuxedo Mask states.

"It's simple," Ami replies. "Get rid of the Outer Senshi, then go from there."

"So you're voting out either Michiru or Hotaru tonight?"

"That's right."

"Michiru, what do you intend to do about that?"

"There's nothing I can do," Michiru responds. "I'm in a hopeless situation, I just have to accept my fate."

"And you think it'll be you tonight and not Hotaru?"

"That's right."

"Well, we're about to find out. Minako, you have Luna, the immunity cat. You may keep her or give her up."

"I'll keep her," Minako replies.

"Very well then, you cannot vote for Minako. The rest of you, someone's going to Redemption Shrine, and we're about to find out who it's gonna be. It is time to vote, Ami, you're up first."

Ami goes to vote.

_"I'm so sorry," Ami says, casting her vote for Hotaru with a smile._

Hotaru goes to vote.

_"I have to vote for you, Ami, I really don't have a choice," Hotaru says._

Makoto goes to vote.

Michiru goes to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

_"This is a very tough decision for me," Rei says. "I don't know if this is going to help me or hurt me."_

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask takes the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He takes out the first vote.

"Ami."

Ami simply crosses her arms, with little expression.

"Ami."

Ami still gives no reaction.

"Hotaru."

Hotaru looks over at Ami with surprise.

"Hotaru."

Hotaru puts her face in her hands, realizing her fate.

"Hotaru. That's three votes Hotaru, two votes Ami, one vote left."

Tuxedo Mask takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine, Hotaru. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Hotaru sighs, then gets up, takes her torch, and brings it over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Hotaru, the tribe has spoken," Tuxedo Mask states, snuffing out Hotaru's torch. "It's time for you to go."

Hotaru waves to the players as she leaves the Tribal Council area.

"You're down to five," Tuxedo Mask says. "Now things start to get really interesting. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

_"It's not fair," Hotaru says. "I thought Ami and the rest were going to vote out Michiru. Instead, they voted out me. It's just not fair."_

Who voted for whom:

Ami – Hotaru

Hotaru – Ami

Makoto – Hotaru

Michiru – Ami

Minako – Hotaru

Rei – Hotaru

Scenes from our next episode:

**Another fierce fight ensues at Redemption Shrine…**

_ Uranus gains her Space Sword, then immediately charges at Saturn. Saturn pulls out her Silence Glaive and uses it to deflect Uranus' attack._

**A twist is thrown into the challenges…**

_"This upcoming challenge will not be for a reward, but rather, the winner of it will gain a significant advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge,"_ _Minako reads._

**And all looks lost for Michiru…**

_ "Don't you worry, we're all voting out Michiru at the next Tribal Council," Ami tells them. "It's an easy choice."_


	6. Press the Panic Button

Chapter 6

Press the Panic Button

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Sailor Pluto gave Sailor Uranus a good fight, but it was Sailor Uranus who stayed alive at Redemption Shrine…**

_ Sailor Pluto launches a ball of energy with her Garnet Rod toward Sailor Uranus. However, Sailor Uranus swipes at it with her Space Sword, destroying it. She then flips over Sailor Pluto and slashes her in the back. Sailor Pluto collapses to the ground in pain, while Sailor Uranus continues slashing at the fallen Senshi._

**Then the Inner Senshi had a choice of who to vote out…**

_ "So, Ami, tell me about your strategy," Tuxedo Mask states._

_ "It's simple," Ami replies. "Get rid of the Outer Senshi, then go from there."_

_ "So you're voting out either Michiru or Hotaru tonight?"_

_ "That's right."_

**They chose to vote out Hotaru, keeping the ever-dangerous Michiru in the game as the only remaining Inner Senshi. Meanwhile, it'll be Sailor Uranus vs. Sailor Saturn for the right to stay in the game. 5 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 26

Senshi Tribe

Michiru chooses to join the other Senshi, instead of sitting in another area as she had when there were other Outer Senshi still in the game. To her surprise, Ami welcomes her.

"Come have some rice, Michiru!" Ami tells her cheerfully.

"Thanks, Ami," Michiru replies, beginning to eat.

_"If I ultimately want to win this game, I have to get jury votes," Ami says. "Who will vote for me no matter what? I'm sure Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Chibi-Usa would, without a doubt, and probably Usagi too. That's why I actually want to make it to the end with Michiru, because she won't get as many votes."_

Meanwhile, the other Senshi become suspicious of Ami's suddenly kind attitude toward Michiru.

_"I'm a bit worried," Makoto says. "Will Ami take Michiru over me? I doubt it, but I don't know…"_

_ "I want to stay in the game," Minako says. "If Ami starts liking Michiru, maybe she won't keep me around."_

_ "Ami cannot be trusted, plain and simple," Rei says. "If she is getting close with Michiru, that could spell doom for one of us who have remained loyal to her the whole game."_

Redemption Shrine

The five remaining Senshi take their seats in the Redemption Shrine arena.

"We now bring in Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn, who will do battle to remain in the game," Tuxedo Mask announces.

Both Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn enter the arena.

"Whoever of you two gets knocked out first will be eliminated," Tuxedo Mask explains. "Survivors ready? Go!"

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yells.

She gains her Space Sword, then immediately charges at Saturn. Saturn pulls out her Silence Glaive and uses it to deflect Uranus' attack.

"Not so easy this time for Uranus!" Tuxedo Mask shouts.

Uranus makes a diving attack at Saturn's boots, but Saturn deflects her sword again. Then Saturn swings her glaive toward Uranus, attempting to knock her out. Uranus skillfully rolls away from Saturn's glaive, then leaps up and stabs Saturn in the back. Saturn cries out in pain.

"Come on, Sailor Saturn, you can do this!" Ami shouts.

However, it is too late for Saturn, as Uranus swings her sword at Saturn's arm which holds her glaive. She drops the glaive, and then Uranus begins swinging madly at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Stop it, Uranus!" Makoto yells.

Uranus keeps on slashing at Saturn until Saturn is totally knocked out.

"Uranus… stays alive! Saturn is eliminated!" Tuxedo Mask announces.

Uranus raises her arms in celebration, while all but Michiru look at her with disgust.

"Congratulations, Uranus, you will remain in this game to face your next competitor," Tuxedo Mask tells her. "The rest of you, you can head back to camp."

_ "Why can't anyone eliminate Sailor Uranus from this game?" Ami wonders._

Day 27

Senshi Tribe

Early that morning, Minako retrieves a piece of paper that has been placed in their camp. She pulls it out and reads it to the other Senshi.

_"This upcoming challenge will not be for a reward, but rather, the winner of it will gain a significant advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge,"_ Minako reads.

"Sounds interesting," Rei states.

Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The five remaining Senshi enter the challenge area.

"Welcome to today's challenge. For today's challenge, you will each dig through this sand pit for puzzle pieces. The first one to complete her puzzle wins a significant advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll draw for positions, and then get started."

After a minute of preparation, the Senshi line up at their respective spots.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

The Senshi begin digging through the sand for the puzzle pieces. Michiru is the first to get all of her puzzle pieces out, followed closely by Minako and Rei. Makoto and Ami struggle in finding their pieces.

"Close race here! Who will finish their puzzle first?"

The Senshi begin putting their puzzles together. At the last second, it seems that Rei, Minako and Michiru all finish at the same time, but Tuxedo Mask figures out which one finished first.

"Minako! Wins the challenge!"

Minako jumps into the air in celebration, while Rei and Michiru look disappointed.

"Congratulations, Minako, you will have a significant advantage at the upcoming immunity challenge. You'll find out what that is when the time comes. You can head back to camp."

_"I'm excited!" Minako says. "I've got a good chance at winning immunity at the next challenge."_

Day 28

Senshi Tribe

During the afternoon, Michiru walks away from the others for a moment to get some water. Ami then brings the others together to talk strategy.

"Don't you worry, we're all voting out Michiru at the next Tribal Council," Ami tells them. "It's an easy choice."

"Okay!" Minako replies cheerfully.

Rei, however, looks at Ami with a bit of suspicion, a look that Ami returns to her.

_"I don't trust Rei," Ami says. "I think she could backstab me at any second. And if we vote out Michiru, that would leave her and Minako against Makoto and me. That would be dangerous."_

_ "Ami's cooking up something," Rei says. "Whatever it is, it's probably not good for me. I think it might be time to press the panic button."_

Day 29

As the Senshi begin their walk toward the immunity challenge, Ami pulls Makoto aside.

"Rei," she whispers.

"Rei?" Makoto whispers back.

"She's who we're voting for."

Just then, Rei and Minako come walking up toward Ami, so the conversation immediately ends. Rei continues to look at Ami suspiciously.

_"This is really suspicious," Rei says._

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The Senshi walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I will take it back."

Minako hands Luna over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, each of you will climb up a wall, using only small spots on the wall for your feet and hands to go in. The first one to reach the top of the wall wins immunity! Because she won the earlier challenge, Minako will get a five-second head start."

The players line up at the wall.

"Minako, you may begin."

Minako begins climbing the wall as fast as she can, and the athletic Senshi begins to make a lot of progress.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Survivors ready, go!"

The rest of the players begin their climb up the wall. Makoto immediately gains ground on Minako, and Rei also starts to make some significant progress.

"It's looking like a tight race!"

Ami begins to struggle, and she suddenly falls off the wall.

"Ami falls off! She'll have to start over!"

Ami sighs as she begins climbing the wall again.

"Minako looking like she has a big lead here!"

Minako continues to climb, making a lot of progress. At this point, only Rei is within striking distance of her. The dark-haired Senshi begins to catch up on the blonde, but it is too late, as Minako reaches the top.

"Minako… wins immunity!"

After the Senshi climb down from the wall, Tuxedo Mask hands Luna over to Minako.

"Congratulations, Minako, you have won immunity, so you are safe at the next Tribal Council. The rest of you, someone's going home, and you've got a day to figure out who it's going to be."

_"I'm so happy to win," Minako says. "I don't know if I needed to win, but I'm glad anyway."_

Day 30

Senshi Tribe

Rei and Minako go over to Ami and Makoto to make sure things are clear on the vote.

"Relax, Rei, it's Michiru," Makoto states.

"Right," Ami replies. "Michiru knows she's going home, that's why she's not talking to us today. We just all put our votes for her, and she is gone."

"You better be telling the truth to us," Rei responds.

"Of course!" Ami replies.

Tribal Council

The players take their torches into the Tribal Council area, setting them in their designated place before taking their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna, and voted out last Tribal Council, Hotaru."

The four jury members take their seats across from the players.

"You're running out of Outer Senshi to vote out, Ami," Tuxedo Mask says.

"Well, one more, and that's it," Ami replies.

"Any chance of voting out one of your own?"

"Not a chance! Our alliance is staying strong."

"Michiru, how does this make you feel?"

"It's tough," Michiru responds. "I know I'm going to have to fight my lover, and it's going to be difficult. I'm not really sure what to do."

"Well, one thing's for sure, Haruka is waiting for whoever takes the most votes tonight, whether it's you, Michiru, or someone else. Minako, you have the immunity cat, you may keep her or give her to someone else."

"I will keep her."

"Very well then, you cannot vote for Minako. It is time to vote."

As Ami gets up to vote, she whispers "Rei" as she passes Michiru, smiling as she does.

Ami goes to vote.

Makoto goes to vote.

Michiru goes to vote.

Minako goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

_"It's finally your time to go, Michiru," Rei says, placing her vote._

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Tuxedo Mask pulls out the first vote.

"Michiru."

Michiru does not give an expression, simply staring at Tuxedo Mask.

"Michiru."

Michiru again does not give any sort of reaction.

"Rei."

Rei crosses her arms, figuring Michiru voted for her.

"Rei."

Rei looks shocked to see her name a second time.

"Two votes Michiru, two votes Rei, one vote left."

Tuxedo Mask takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine…"

Rei looks very nervous as he opens the vote.

"Rei."

"I knew it! You backstabbed me, Ami!" Rei cries.

"That's three, that's enough," Tuxedo Mask states. "You need to bring me your torch."

Rei gives Ami an angry glare, while Ami simply smiles. Rei then holds out her torch in front of Tuxedo Mask.

"Rei, the tribe has spoken," he says as he snuffs out her torch. "It's time for you to go, but you will have a chance to get back into this game."

Rei leaves the Tribal Council area, but not before giving Amy one last glare.

"Well, that was certainly a blindside. No other way to put it. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players leave the Tribal Council area and head back to camp.

_"I knew Ami was scheming something, I should have figured out how to stop it," Rei says. "She cannot be trusted, and I paid for my ignorance. What a costly mistake that was."_

Who voted for whom:

Ami – Rei

Makoto – Rei

Michiru – Rei

Minako – Michiru

Rei – Michiru

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**It's another exciting battle at Redemption Shrine…**

_ Mars blasts a fireball toward Uranus, but she easily dodges it. Uranus then leaps over Mars and slashes at her, but misses._

**Ami tells Michiru that she's going home…**

_ "Just so you know, I thought that Rei was a very dangerous threat to us if she remained in the game," Ami states. "I have no intention on turning on either Makoto or Minako. I am sorry, Michiru, but you will be the next one voted out of this game."_

… **and then tells her the opposite…**

_ "You know, we plan on voting out Minako," Ami tells Michiru._

_ "Really?" Michiru wonders._

_ "Yes," Ami replies. "Vote the same and you won't have to worry."_


	7. She's a Sitting Duck

Chapter 7

She's A Sitting Duck

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Sailor Uranus continues to rule at Redemption Shrine…**

_ Uranus keeps on slashing at Saturn until Saturn is totally knocked out._

_ "Uranus… stays alive! Saturn is eliminated!" Tuxedo Mask announces._

**Then Ami backstabbed Rei in the biggest blindside yet…**

_ As the Senshi begin their walk toward the immunity challenge, Ami pulls Makoto aside._

_ "Rei," she whispers._

_ "Rei?" Makoto whispers back._

_ "She's who we're voting for."_

**Now Minako has to feel betrayed after her best friend was eliminated. Four are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

Day 31

Senshi Tribe

"Wow, that was shocking," Michiru states.

"You're telling me," Minako adds. "I thought for sure that Rei was safe, but she ended up being voted out!"

_"I don't feel safe here anymore," Minako says. "Ami ensured me that Michiru was going home, but instead it ended up being Rei. Who's to say that I'm not next?"_

Ami then addresses the other three players.

"Just so you know, I thought that Rei was a very dangerous threat to us if she remained in the game," Ami states. "I have no intention on turning on either Makoto or Minako. I am sorry, Michiru, but you will be the next one voted out of this game."

"Then I'll just have to win immunity," Michiru replies.

_"Little does Minako know that I plan on turning on her next," Ami says. "She's a sitting duck."_

Redemption Shrine

The four remaining Senshi take their seats at the Redemption Shrine arena.

"We now bring in Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Mars, voted out last Tribal Council," Tuxedo Mask states.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars enter the arena.

"The winner of this challenge will remain here at Redemption Shrine with a shot at getting back into this game," Tuxedo Mask states. "The loser will be out. Survivors ready? Go!"

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus screams.

"Fire Soul!" Mars yells.

Mars blasts a fireball toward Uranus, but she easily dodges it. Uranus then leaps over Mars and slashes at her, but misses.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars screams.

Mars shoots a fiery bow and arrow at Uranus, who is singed by the attack. However, Uranus misses most of the blow. She dives at Mars, able to slash into her foot.

"Fire Soul Bird!" Mars yells.

Mars launches another heavy fire attack towards Sailor Uranus, who gets hit hard by it this time.

"Uranus might be out!" Tuxedo Mask shouts.

But Uranus charges right through the fire, even as it burns her skin. Mars is shocked to see Uranus still fighting, and she is unable to dodge as Uranus slashes her with her sword, knocking her to the ground.

"Mars has been knocked unconscious!" Tuxedo Mask shouts. "Uranus stays alive!"

Only Michiru looks pleased by the result. The rest of the Sailor Senshi look on sadly.

"You can head back to camp," Tuxedo Mask tells the other Senshi.

Senshi Tribe

"I can't believe Sailor Mars didn't pull it off," Ami says sadly.

"She was in great position to win, too," Makoto adds.

"Just face it," Michiru states. "Sailor Uranus is too good for you guys. She's going to defeat anyone she faces."

"What if she faces you?" Ami asks Michiru sharply.

Michiru looks down in silence.

"I didn't think of that," she laments.

"Just wait until that battle!" Ami exclaims. "You're going to get slaughtered by your own lover!"

Ami begins laughing hysterically.

_"It would be a nightmare to have to face Sailor Uranus in a battle," Michiru says. "I really hope I don't get sent to Redemption Shrine."_

Day 32

That morning, Minako picks up a note that gives the Senshi a hint about their upcoming challenge.

"It says that it's another challenge that will allow someone to have a significant advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge if they win," Minako explains.

"Sounds just about right," Makoto replies.

_"I plan on winning this challenge to help my odds," Michiru says. "Anything that can help me stay around would be huge."_

Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The four remaining Senshi enter the challenge area.

"Welcome to today's challenge," Tuxedo Mask states. "This challenge is a simple slide puzzle challenge. If you win it, you get a significant advantage in the upcoming immunity challenge. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!" the players shout.

"Then let's get to it," Tuxedo Mask says. "Survivors ready? Go!"

The four Senshi begin sliding their puzzle pieces around. The brains of the group, Ami, has an easy time taking an early lead in the challenge.

"It looks like Ami's pulling away!"

Makoto watches Ami's puzzle board closely and begins mimicking Ami's moves. Michiru also starts to make some progress, while Minako is completely lost.

"This is getting close!"

Finally, Ami finishes her puzzle, and Tuxedo Mask goes over to check it.

"Ami thinks she has it! Ami… is… right! Ami wins the challenge!"

Ami throws her arms into the air in celebration, then immediately hugs Makoto.

"Congratulations, Ami, you will have a significant advantage at the upcoming immunity challenge," Tuxedo Mask tells her. "You can all head back to camp."

_"I haven't won immunity yet," Ami states. "No time would be no crucial than before this challenge."_

Day 33

Senshi Tribe

During the day, while Minako is off daydreaming, Ami goes over to talk to Michiru.

"You know, we plan on voting out Minako," she tells her.

"Really?" Michiru wonders.

"Yes," Ami replies. "Vote the same and you won't have to worry."

_"So Ami comes up to me today and tells me that Minako's going home," Michiru says. "I shouldn't believe her, but didn't she just vote out Rei instead of me? So maybe I do have a glimmer of hope."_

_"I'm stringing along both Minako and Michiru," Ami says. "They will vote however I please, and I will vote however I please, and whoever I vote for will be eliminated. It's as simple as that; I'm in total control."_

Day 34

The Senshi prepare for the upcoming immunity challenge.

"I hope this is a fun challenge!" Minako exclaims.

"You better just hope that you win," Ami snarks back to her.

_"What did that mean?" Minako wonders. "I thought Ami and Makoto were voting for Michiru. I'm not in any type of trouble, am I?"_

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

The four remaining Senshi enter the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity cat."

Minako hands Luna over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. Let's get to today's immunity challenge. Each of you will have a bag of puzzle pieces, which you must carry across a balance beam. If you fall off the balance beam, you must head back to the start. Once you reach the end of the balance beam, you can unload your puzzle pieces and go to work on the puzzle. The first of you to finish your puzzle and get back across the balance beam to the start wins immunity!"

"So, what is my advantage?" Ami wonders.

"Ami, you will not have to go across the balance beam; instead, you may start at the table, where you can immediately unload your puzzle pieces on my go. Make sense?"

"Yes," Ami replies.

"Go ahead to your table."

Ami walks over to her table.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The three girls besides Ami rush across their balance beams, while Ami immediately goes to work on her puzzle. Ami takes an early lead on finishing her puzzle, but Minako and Michiru quickly catch up. Makoto has a difficult time with the puzzle, and falls out of contention early.

"It looks like there are three players in this challenge at this point!"

The players continue working on their puzzles feverishly. Minako begins to make some real progress, and appears to be in the lead, but Ami suddenly begins figuring things out.

"It's Minako and Ami for the win!"

Minako and Ami start to get to the end of their puzzles, and at nearly the exact same time, they both finish their puzzles.

"First one back to the start wins!"

The two Senshi run back to the start across the balance beams, but suddenly…

"Ami falls off her balance beam! And Minako is going to win it!"

Minako comes back to the start with ease.

"Minako… wins immunity!"

Ami gets up slowly from the ground, in utter frustration. Makoto rushes over to help her up.

"Congratulations, Minako, you are safe from tomorrow night's vote."

Tuxedo Mask hands Luna to Minako.

"The rest of you, after 35 days, someone's going to Redemption Shrine, and you'll have the next day to figure out who that's gonna be."

_"I'm so happy I won!" Minako says. "No reason to worry tomorrow night, I'm not getting voted out."_

Day 35

Senshi Tribe

That evening, Ami talks to Michiru about the situation.

"The only hope you have of staying is if you can talk Minako into giving up the immunity plushie," Ami tells her.

"That's not very likely," Michiru replies.

"Work on her during Tribal Council," Ami responds. "It just might work."

Tribal Council

The four remaining Senshi enter the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set down their torches, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Tuxedo Mask states. "Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna, Hotaru, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Rei."

The five jury members take their seats across from the remaining players.

"So, how secure do you feel, Ami, after narrowly losing that immunity challenge?"

"Very secure," Ami replies. "There's no doubt I'm staying. It's just a question of who I want to go."

"And since Minako has the immunity plushie, who do you plan on voting for, Makoto or Michiru?"

"I'm not going to tell you that now!" Ami shouts. "It's secret ballot, right?"

"Right," Tuxedo Mask responds with a laugh. "Okay, Michiru, you were nearly voted out last Tribal Council, do you think you'll be voted out this Tribal Council?"

"I'm afraid I will," Michiru replies. "That is why, I kindly ask you, Minako, to please give me the immunity cat."

"Absolutely not!" Minako exclaims in reply. "I earned it, I keep it!"

"Minako, I won't vote for you," Michiru states. "I just want to stay safe myself. We can both vote for Ami – get her out of this game."

Ami immediately looks alarmed.

"Do it, Minako…" Michiru says. "Just give me Luna… and I promise not to vote for you."

"I'm sorry," Minako replies. "But I can't do that."

"Vote for Ami!" Michiru exclaims. "At least do that!"

"All right, all right, we now know what Minako will do with her immunity cat, which is to keep it. So it is time to vote, and Ami, you're up first."

Ami goes to vote.

_"Michiru, your scrambling won't work," Ami says._

Makoto goes to vote.

Michiru goes to vote.

_"Ami, I'm voting for you, and hoping for one of your two lackeys to do the same," Michiru says._

Minako goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Tuxedo Mask says. "I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Ami."

Ami crosses her arms in silence.

"Michiru."

Michiru sighs.

"Michiru. Two votes Michiru, one vote Ami, one vote left."

Tuxedo Mask takes out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine, Michiru. You need to bring me your torch."

Michiru sighs again as she gets up to grab her torch, which she then brings over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Michiru, the tribe has spoken. It is time for you to go, but you will have a chance to get back in this game."

Michiru leaves the Tribal Council area in silence.

"We're down to three," Tuxedo Mask states. "But we're not done voting out people. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players look a bit shocked, before taking their torches and heading back to camp.

_"It was no surprise that I was voted out," Michiru says. "I do not look forward to battling Haruka, but I will do as I must."_

Who voted for whom:

Ami – Michiru

Makoto – Michiru

Michiru – Ami

Minako – Michiru

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Uranus goes up against Neptune at Redemption Shrine:**

Sailor Uranus walks into the arena in her normal fierce mood. Sailor Neptune looks a little uneasy, but tries to keep a brave face.

**There is one last immunity challenge:**

"Thank you," Tuxedo Mask states. "For the final time, immunity is back up for grabs."

**And one Senshi is tortured:**

The Senshi continues to go through convulsions, with every fiber of her body feeling the pain. Her agonizing screams are cut short now, as she can barely breathe.


	8. I Will Punish You

Chapter 8

I Will Punish You

**Ten Senshi came to the Hikawa Shrine hoping to outwit, outplay and outlast each other. From an early time in the game, Ami took control of a big alliance.**

_ "No one is as smart as me in this game," Ami says. "My brilliance is going to carry me through this game. I will have every single scenario figured out, long before anyone else can come up with an escape route, and then it will be too late for them."_

**Soon there was a very fierce argument between Ami and Haruka:**

_ Haruka shoves Ami in the shoulders angrily._

_ "Let me tell you something, Ami," Haruka states. "I will make your life miserable for as long as we're out here together."_

**But Ami was able to vote out Haruka, and one by one she eliminated the Outer Senshi. Then one by one, Haruka defeated her opponents at Redemption Shrine.**

_ "Sailor Pluto is knocked out, and she is eliminated from the game! Sailor Uranus… stays alive!"_

**Now, only Ami, Makoto and Minako remain in the main game, awaiting the winner of the Redemption Shrine battle between Haruka and Michiru. Who will get the chance to get back into the game? Who will be in the final three to face their jury peers? And who will be the Sole Survivor?**

Day 36

Senshi Tribe

"Well, today's the last Redemption Shrine battle," Ami states. "Finally we get to see Haruka have to battle her lover Michiru."

"Are you sure it's the final Redemption Shrine battle?" Makoto asks. "There could be one more…"

"Nonsense!" Ami exclaims. "The only scenario that makes sense is that this is the last battle, and that the winner comes back into the game to face us three. We have one last immunity challenge, and as long as Haruka or Michiru doesn't win it, they go home."

_"Ami is so confident," Makoto says. "She should watch out, because her overconfidence could end up ruining her chances at victory."_

Meanwhile, Minako seems to be oblivious to the situation.

_"I'm just so happy to be here," she says. "No one wants to vote me out, everybody loves me."_

Redemption Shrine

Ami, Makoto and Minako walk into the Redemption Shrine arena, taking their seats.

"We now bring in Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, for their duel," Tuxedo Mask announces.

Sailor Uranus walks into the arena in her normal fierce mood. Sailor Neptune looks a little uneasy, but tries to keep a brave face.

"Whoever gets knocked out is out of this game; the winner stays alive," Tuxedo Mask states. "Survivors ready? Go!"

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouts.

Neptune stares at Uranus, trying to bring herself to battle her. She thinks about what attack to call, but she cannot call any. Her eyes begin to well up.

"Sailor Uranus, I will not fight you," Neptune states sadly.

She kneels down in front of Uranus, hoping for mercy from her. But Uranus shows no mercy, even to her lover. She slashes at Neptune's back, and Neptune falls to the ground in pain. Neptune closes her eyes, faking being knocked out.

"Neptune is knocked out! Sailor Uranus… stays alive!" Tuxedo Mask shouts.

Ami groans. "So now she comes back into the game, right?"

"Wrong," Tuxedo Mask states.

Ami, Makoto, Minako and Sailor Uranus all gasp.

"Instead, there will be one more immunity challenge, and another vote," Tuxedo Mask explains. "The one voted out there will then battle Sailor Uranus to remain in the game. You three can head back to camp."

_"It's hard to believe Haruka keeps on winning these battles," Ami says. "If only Usagi had chosen to battle her, she would have been out of here long ago."_

Senshi Tribe

"So," Minako wonders cheerfully, "what are we going to do now?"

"Right now we're just going to eat as much rice as we want," Makoto answers. "As for the voting, I'm not sure."

"It's rather simple," Ami states. "The winner of the immunity challenge gets to choose who they want to vote out. The other two don't get a vote, since their votes would cancel each other out anyway. Simply put, by winning the immunity challenge, you guarantee yourself a spot in the final three, and you choose whoever you want to face Haruka."

"Oh, okay!" Minako responds. "I hope I win!"

_"Minako is so clueless," Ami says. "Obviously she has no chance at winning this game even if she does go to the final three. No one would ever vote for her as the winner – what the heck did she do out here except feed off the rest of us? But she doesn't even have any strategy if she would win immunity. She's so stupid!"_

_"I'm so concerned about this upcoming vote," Makoto says. "I have no idea if Ami will turn on me if she wins immunity. There's no way I'd vote her out if I win immunity; I'd of course vote out the clueless Minako. But Ami's so focused on winning, maybe she'd turn on even me."_

Day 37

The players prepare before the upcoming immunity challenge.

_"I really hope this is something physical," Makoto says. "I think I'd definitely have an advantage. Minako's pretty athletic, but I don't think she's as strong as me."_

_"I'm really hoping for a mental challenge, and only mental," Ami says. "I'd have a huge advantage over anyone else."_

Minako, however, seems absolutely clueless to the pressure of the situation.

"No matter what happens, let's make sure we have fun!" she tells Ami and Makoto.

_"The only way it'll be fun if you end up on your butt during the challenge," Ami says._

Immunity Challenge

"Come on in, girls!"

Ami, Makoto and Minako walk into the immunity challenge area.

"First things first, I'll take back the immunity plushie."

Minako hands over Luna to Tuxedo Mask.

"Thank you," Tuxedo Mask states. "For the final time, immunity is back up for grabs. This challenge is relatively simple. The three of you will put one hand on this tall pole. You will then stand about one foot away from the pole, leaning on it. If you fail to touch the pole at any time, you are eliminated from the challenge. The last one of you remaining touching the pole wins immunity, and a guaranteed spot in the final three, where you will have a shot at giving your case to the jury as to why you should win this game. In addition, you will get to choose which one of your two fellow opponents will have to face Sailor Uranus in the final duel at Redemption Shrine. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!" the players reply.

"I _know_ it is!" Tuxedo Mask exclaims. "Take your places on the pole."

The three girls rest their right hands on the pole, then stand in their designated positions.

"For immunity!" Tuxedo Mask shouts. "This challenge is underway."

The players stand there for an hour, without feeling any weakness at all.

"You've made it an hour, but this challenge can go on as long as it takes."

The second hour goes by. The players still stand there, not feeling much pain.

"Two hours in! Can you hang in there?"

The third hour goes by. The girls start to feel a bit tired, but they continue to keep their hands on the pole.

"It's now three hours! You've got to be feeling tired by now!"

As it comes to the fourth hour, Ami starts to really feel tired, but she keeps her arm in place. Makoto also feels weak.

"Makoto's arm seems to be slipping!"

Just as Tuxedo Mask says this, Makoto's arm slips off the pole.

"Makoto is out of the challenge! We've got only two left!"

Ami looks over at Minako, who gives her a cheerful look in reply.

"Minako, I bet you can't hold on much longer."

Minako shrugs her shoulders, but continues to hold her position. Ami gives her an angry glare. Another hour goes by.

"It's now been five hours! How much longer can you go?"

Both girls feel pretty weak, but continue to hold their places for another half-hour. That is when one of them finally slips and loses her spot on the pole.

"Ami takes her hand off the pole! Minako… wins immunity!"

"Yes!" Minako exclaims.

As Minako begins to celebrate, Ami looks down at the ground in frustration. Makoto walks over to console her.

"Congratulations, Minako, yet another immunity win for you," Tuxedo Mask states. "This was probably the most important one yet, and now you're securely in the final three."

He hands Luna over to you.

"Minako, you've got the rest of the day to think about who you want with you in the final three – Ami or Makoto," Tuxedo Mask says. "Ami and Makoto, you can beg and plead, but right now you're at Minako's mercy."

_"I'm so happy I won again," Minako says. "But I don't really want to vote either Ami or Makoto out."_

Senshi Tribe

"Okay, Ami and Makoto!" Minako exclaims to her friends. "Tell me why I should not vote you out!"

Ami sighs, hating the fact that she's in this position. "Minako, who are your best friends out here?"

"Why, they are you and Makoto… and Rei," Minako replies.

"Then wouldn't you want to go to the end with the two of us who are remaining?" Ami asks.

"Yes…" Minako says.

"Then in that case, vote out the one whom you think has the best chance at beating Haruka at Redemption Shrine," Ami continues.

"Okay!" Minako replies.

"No, no…" Makoto breaks in. "Please, Minako, just keep me along… please…"

"Okay, I'll make up my mind soon!" Minako responds.

_"Who knows what is going on in that little pea brain of hers," Ami says. "If she thinks about it, she'd know that Makoto has a much better chance at beating Haruka than I do. But she doesn't think very much, and that could end up costing me."_

Tribal Council

The three remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury: Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, and, voted out last Tribal Council, Michiru."

The jury members take their seats across from Ami, Makoto and Minako.

"This tribal council is all about you, Minako," Tuxedo Mask states. "It's a matter of your decision of who you want to be with you for the final Tribal Council."

"That's right," Minako replies. "It's a tough choice for me to make."

"Keep in mind, though, that there is another twist to it," Tuxedo Mask adds. "The one you vote out could come back into the game if she wins at Redemption Shrine."

"I realize that," Minako states.

"If you don't want Haruka to be with you at the final Tribal Council, then you would vote out the one whom you think has the best chance at beating her at Redemption Shrine," Tuxedo Mask explains. "However, if you would rather her be there than someone else, then perhaps you vote out that person and hope they lose to Haruka."

"I don't hope for anyone else to lose," Minako says. "I just want to win!"

"Ami, what is your case for staying in this game?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

"I suggest that Minako votes out Makoto so Makoto can beat Haruka at Redemption Shrine," Ami answers.

"And what about your case, Makoto?" Tuxedo Mask questions.

"I don't really have one," Makoto responds. "I just really want to stay."

"Interesting responses," Tuxedo Mask states. "And with that, it is time to vote. Ami, you could only vote for Makoto; and Makoto, you could only vote for Ami, so your votes would cancel out, and there is no need for you to even vote. Therefore, only Minako will vote, so you're up, Minako."

Minako goes to vote.

_"This is a really hard decision to make," Minako says. "Ultimately I just went with whoever I felt like voting out at the time I came here, so…"_

Minako writes down the name of the person she votes out, then folds the vote and puts it in the urn.

_"I'm sorry."_

"I'll go get the vote," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask walks over to the voting booth, picks up the voting urn, then returns to the players.

"Once the vote is read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately," Tuxedo Mask states. "I'll read the vote."

Tuxedo Mask takes out the vote and opens it extremely slowly, while Ami and Makoto look on nervously.

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine…"

He gives a long pause.

"Ami."

Ami slams her fist on her seat angrily, then gets up to grab her torch and bring it over to Tuxedo Mask.

"Ami, the tribe has spoken," Tuxedo Mask says as he snuffs out her torch. "But you will have a chance to get back into this game."

"And I _will_ get back into this game," Ami adds.

Ami then leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Minako, Makoto, congratulations," Tuxedo Mask states. "You two have made it as far as you can in this game. Tomorrow, you will get to see who will join you at the final Tribal Council. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Minako and Makoto embrace, then take their torches back toward their camp.

_"Clearly Minako viewed me as a threat," Ami says. "She didn't want me around. But let me tell you, I am going to beat Haruka and come back to haunt her at the final Tribal Council."_

Who voted for whom:

Minako – Ami

Day 38

Senshi Tribe

_"This is very difficult for me, being without Ami," Makoto says. "Ami made every choice for me in this game, and for her now to be gone is just too much for me to take."_

"So, aren't you glad I voted out Ami instead of you?" Minako asks Makoto.

"Well, of course, but I feel bad for Ami, having to fight Haruka," Makoto responds.

"I felt bad for both of you, but I couldn't keep you both around," Minako says. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Makoto says. "Let's just hope Ami beats Haruka."

Redemption Shrine

Minako and Makoto walk into the Redemption Shrine arena and take their seats.

"We now bring in Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mercury for the final duel," Tuxedo Mask announces.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mercury walk into the arena, each looking furious at each other.

"I will punish you!" Uranus shouts at Mercury.

"We'll soon see about that," Mercury responds.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury screams.

Immediately after Tuxedo Mask gives the "go" signal, Mercury attacks Uranus. Ice goes flying at Uranus, but she manages to dodge most of it, only getting hit by a few shards.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yells.

She leaps over to Mercury, planning on slashing her the same way she did with all her other opponents. However, Mercury blasts her ice again in Uranus' direction, and some of the shards knock the sword out of her hand. Then the sword falls to the ground, frozen in a block of ice.

"You needed a smart opponent," Mercury taunts Uranus. "You haven't faced one yet. Three of your opponents simply gave up to you. But not me. Now feel the pain of my ice!"

Mercury shoots a full blast of ice shards in Uranus' direction. Uranus winces as the ice pelts her. Her feet begin to freeze.

"It's over, Uranus," Mercury remarks. "Your fearful run is done."

But even as Uranus takes on the pain, she raises her arm above her head.

"World Shaking!" she screams.

A sphere of energy begins to form above Uranus' head. Mercury tries shooting her ice towards it, but to no avail. The sphere of energy finally forms completely, and Uranus fires it at Mercury.

"No!" Makoto screams from the background.

The ground begins to shake, before it rises up and nails Mercury, who screams out in pain. She falls to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Space Turbulance!" Uranus yells.

Uranus gains a large amount of energy in her hands, then starts to shoot them in beams at Mercury. One by one, the beams nail Mercury, causing immense pain. She screams in agony.

"You're finished, Mercury!" Uranus screams, continuing to shoot beam after beam at her.

Mercury begins to shake in convulsions on the ground, letting out hideous screams with her mouth, while being utterly tortured by Uranus' beams. Uranus shakes the ice off her feet, then walks over to Mercury and begins shooting her with the beams from close range, causing even more pain for Mercury.

"You shall die, Mercury," Uranus states.

"No, don't kill her!" Makoto yells.

Mercury continues to go through convulsions, with every fiber of her body feeling the pain. Her agonizing screams are cut short now, as she can barely breathe. She cannot think of anything else except the raw humiliation of being tortured by her rival.

"Mercury is unable to battle!" Tuxedo Mask yells. "Uranus stays alive!"

But Uranus does not let up on the attacks. She keeps on shooting the beams, even as Mercury falls unconscious. Some of the beams open up holes in Mercury's skin, pouring out blood. Soon Mercury is just a mangled bloody mess.

"Get away from her!" Makoto shouts, grabbing Uranus by the shoulders and pushing her away. "Tuxedo Mask, do something!"

"Very well," Tuxedo Mask states, ushering Uranus away from Mercury. "Uranus, you may join your two tribe members as you re-enter the game."

"Thank you very much," Uranus states, shoving Makoto as she walks away. She looks over at the mangled mess that is Mercury's body and spits on her, before going off to transform back into her normal self.

Senshi Tribe

"That was completely unnecessary!" Makoto yells at Haruka. "You may have killed her! I can't go on thinking about how she might be dead!"

"Why?" Haruka asks. "Do you love her?"

"That's between me and her," Makoto replies.

"Very well then," Haruka states. "But you may not even have someone left to love. In any case, I fully expect to be handed the big prize tomorrow night, and you two shall weep in shame."

"Awww…" Minako says. "I was hoping to win!"

"Forget her!" Makoto yells. "One of us will win, Minako… for Ami!"

Day 39

Makoto, Minako and Haruka wake up the next morning to receive a big basketful of food.

"I'm sorry," Makoto tells the other two. "I can't eat, not knowing Ami's condition."

"I'll eat!" Minako exclaims.

She and Haruka enjoy the feast of food, while Makoto sits beside a tree feeling upset for Ami.

_"I can't believe what Haruka did, utterly torturing Ami like that," Makoto says. "I can't even vote her out. I don't want to think of the unthinkable, but if… well, Haruka will have to pay."_

_"I am so happy to have made it so far!" Minako says. "I know it's a shame that Ami got hurt, but she's been hurt by worse, she'll be all right. I just want to win now that I'm here!"_

_ "The other Senshi shall now give me my rightful award as winner of this game," Haruka says. "I couldn't care less whether Ami survived or not, in fact I sort of hope she did die, she was such a pain."_

Final Tribal Council

Makoto, Minako and Haruka walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, before taking their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Tuxedo Mask states. "Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna, Hotaru, Rei, Michiru."

The six jury members walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats across from the three remaining players. Meanwhile, Makoto looks lepanicked.

"What about Ami? What about Ami?" she yells.

"Oh yes…" Tuxedo Mask states. "About Ami…"

Tuxedo Mask walks out of the Tribal Council area, leaving the players in suspense. Then he walks back in, pushing a wheelchair with Ami in it. Ami's face is badly scarred, her arm is hooked up to an IV, and her legs are in casts. Tuxedo Mask pushes Ami over to the other jury members.

"Ami is also part of the jury," Tuxedo Mask adds. "She is expected to make a full recovery."

Ami is unable to make any reaction with her face, still feeling the pain of the prior day's attacks.

"Now, you three shall make an opening statement to the jury on why you should receive the grand prize," Tuxedo Mask says. "Haruka, you're up first."

"I may not have outwitted Ami in this game, as I was voted out very early on," Haruka says. "But I outplayed everyone, including her, at Redemption Shrine. That should count just as much as voting out other people."

"Makoto, you're up next."

"First of all, I want to tell you how disappointed I am in Haruka's behavior," Makoto states. "I think she should be banned from being one of the Sailor Senshi, and never allowed to be with us again. Second, I would like to say that I played a very good game and made it all the way here, and I deserve to win."

"And Minako."

"Hi everybody!" the cheerful Minako says with a wave. "I was very good at all the challenges, and I won a lot of them. So… shouldn't you vote for me?"

"Thank you, everyone," Tuxedo Mask states. "Now the jury will get their chance to address the final three. Usagi, you're up first."

Usagi walks up in front of the players. "Hi!" she says. "I have one question: Haruka, why did you hurt Ami so bad?"

"She deserved it," Haruka replies. "She brought on my anger, so she got what she rightfully deserved. You do the same, I'll do it to you."

"That's not very nice," Usagi says. "You better watch yourself, or I'll ban you from my kingdom!"

Usagi goes back over to her seat.

"Next up, Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa walks up in front of the final three. "Hello," she states. "I would like to know why I was voted out."

"Ask Ami," Haruka states. "I sure wouldn't know."

"Chibi-Usa, you were considered too much of a threat," Makoto tells her. "I'm sorry about that."

"I don't know why I voted for you," Minako says. "Sorry!"

"Thank you," Chibi-Usa states, going back to her seat.

"Next, Setsuna."

"Haruka, I am very disappointed in you," Setsuna states. "You should realize that we of the Outer Senshi stick together, but our main goal is to defend the Inner Senshi. We are relieved to hear that Ami will recover from her injuries, but what you did was inexcusable. I would have given you my vote, until what you did to Ami."

Haruka looks a bit stunned. "I apologize."

"Very well, but it is not enough to gain my vote."

"Next, Hotaru."

"Hi, everyone," Hotaru states. "It was fun playing with you guys, but I wish I could have played longer. Any reason why you couldn't have spared me instead of Michiru?"

"Again, you were just too much of a threat," Makoto replies. "That's all I can tell you."

"I don't know!" Minako says, shrugging her shoulders. "But I'm sorry!"

"Thank you," Hotaru responds.

"Next up, Rei."

"Makoto, this question is for you," Rei says. "Why did you and Ami turn on me?"

"Ami thought you were a bigger threat than Michiru," Makoto responds. "That's why."

"Makoto, you have the same answer to every question!" Rei remarks. "That's not going to help you out!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to say," Makoto replies.

Rei simply sighs.

"Next up, Michiru."

Michiru steps up in front of Haruka.

"Haruka, you extremely disappointed me with your behavior," Michiru states. "You were cruel to every one of us, including me! What you did was totally inexcusable and shall never be forgotten!"

Haruka looks stunned. "Michiru… this doesn't mean…"

"Haruka, you better watch what you do, that's all I can say."

Michiru takes her seat, while Haruka begins to feel some real emotion.

"Very well. Finally, Ami."

Tuxedo Mask pushes Ami in front of the players.

"Haruka," Ami states in a shrill voice, "I apologize for our feud. I hope you can forgive me for the things I said."

Haruka, still stunned from what Michiru told her, has her eyes well up.

"Ami, you have no need to apologize," Haruka states. "Instead, I propose two things: one, as soon as this game is over, I will use all my powers to heal you back to normal, Ami. Second, I declare myself ineligible to win the grand prize. Please do not vote for me, everyone, I do not deserve it. Instead, vote for either Minako or Makoto. I am ashamed of what I have done, and I sincerely apologize to both Ami and everyone else out here."

"Thank you, Haruka; you are forgiven," Ami replies, before Tuxedo Mask rolls her back to her former place.

"All right," Tuxedo Mask states. "After all that, we have a vote to decide. Remember, you jury members are voting for a _winner_. Vote for whoever you think deserves the grand prize. With that, it is time to vote, and Usagi, you're up first."

Usagi goes to vote.

Chibi-Usa goes to vote.

Setsuna goes to vote.

Hotaru goes to vote.

Rei goes to vote.

_"My best friend, without a doubt," Rei says, holding up her vote for Minako. "Congratulations."_

Michiru goes to vote.

Ami goes to vote.

_"You deserve it," Ami says, holding up her vote for Makoto._

"I'll go tally the votes," Tuxedo Mask states.

Tuxedo Mask gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Makoto, Minako, Haruka, jury, it has been a great 39 days out here," Tuxedo Mask states. "We've seen old friendships tighten, and perhaps tonight, some new ones begin. Now we crown a winner. There are seven votes. It takes four to win. I will read the votes."

He opens up the first vote.

"Minako."

The jury members applaud as they see this vote, save for Ami.

"Makoto."

Makoto smiles at the wheelchair-bound Ami.

"Minako."

The jury goes wild in cheering for Minako again. Minako begins to blush.

"Minako."

As the jury continues to cheer, Minako buries her face in her hands, unable to believe what is about to happen.

"The winner of Survivor: Hikawa Shrine," Tuxedo Mask states, "Minako Aino."

Minako leaps to the air in celebration, then rushes over to hug the jury members. Ami looks on without saying a word, while Makoto and Haruka clap slowly.

"Congratulations to Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, our grand champion!" Tuxedo Mask exclaims. "And she was also chosen as the fan favorite, so she will receive double what her winnings would have been. She would have gotten 100 million yen, but instead she'll get 200 million yen! Again, congratulations to our Sole Survivor, Minako, and thanks for joining us on this season of Survivor!"

The Survivor theme "Ancient Voices" quietly plays as Minako celebrates her victory with the other Senshi.

Who voted for whom:

Ami - Makoto

Chibi-Usa - Minako

Hotaru - Minako

Michiru - Minako

Rei - Minako

Setsuna - Minako

Usagi - Minako


End file.
